Rise of the Black Knight
by sephiroth12285
Summary: When a new age begins and in response a new kind of evil and a gallery of different dangerous rouges begin to emerge in conjunction with a one young man's desire to destroy the nation ruled by his father for the sake of his sister and revenge, but in this age he must become something more than a man and a hero, he must become a legend. Code Geass fic with a Batman theme to it.
1. Chapter 1 A New Breed

A/N: Well here is something I have been cooking up for some time, although I did consider having Lelouch take on the mantle of Batman I decided to leave him as Zero but now with a lot of the training and conditioning Bruce Wayne had with a surprise trainer, the one you meet in his chapter came after the first to further his skills.

But if I made Lelouch more of a tough anti-hero then once must give him a villain who can match him and I have one perfect in mind, if this story is going be Batman themed then I got the greatest villain in mind.

*author is now in a Frankenstein style lab* Lets see a good amount of the Jack Nicholson Joker with two gallons of the Heath Ledger Joker with a dash of the Joker from the animated "Under the Red Hood" Batman movie and then a good finishing touch of Mark Hamill Joker from both videos games and the animated Batman series. Put them all together *author loads ingredients into a super-size blender* Oh and lets add some military combat skills along with those of a highly skilled assassin and some other _fun _skills. Now begin the mixing *Author closes the top and activates the super-blender mixing and combining the contained elements into one, but cue one bolt of lightning striking it followed by a violent explosion*

Mwhahahahahahaha!

Success…by combining such elements into one you get a Joker just for the world of Code Geass as your main villain, but he won't be the only thing I am throwing in. Other villains will appear and as for this Joker he has the voice and laugh of the Mark Hamill Joker with the best elements from Hedger, Nicholson and John DiMaggio merged into one…my favorite Joker performances.

As for pairings, while everyone else is undecided at this time the Lelouch pairing shall be something new a Lelouch and Ayano Kosaka (Code Geass: Akita of the Exile).

Let us begin…

* * *

Chapter 1

A new breed

Somewhere in the underground bowels of a old ice cream factory in the Saitama Ghetto in a workshop converted from a large freezer that had once been used to store ice cream awaiting shipping, but now it served as the home of young man around seventeen years of age who suffered an unfortunate tragic chain of events. His skin which had once been a healthy light peach color had turned pale blue while his brown hair had literally been frozen clear off his scalp. Dressed in a white collar shirt with matching pants and boots the young man was working on a workbench using a series of tools to complete the final touches on something he had been spending the past two months to modify.

As he continued his work a news report began playing on a television set echoed through the cold chamber. The television showed a young news reporter who seemed to be in her early thirties with light-brown hair and green eyes wearing a white blouse with a green skirt and matching jacket holding a microphone.

"This is Summer Gleason reporting from outside another Knight Corp facility, which is the fourteenth target of a series of unusual cold-relate crimes," Summer reported before moving to the right revealing the front of a large warehouse covered in ice with the doors leading inside destroyed with a pile of snow and melting ice on the ground around the entrance. "It was almost a week ago that the Area 11 Diamond Exchange was hit by what police are convinced are the same group responsible for the series of thefts on Knight Corp warehouses including three months ago a attack on Knight Corp's Research and Development Lab warehouse was hit with a number of prototype technologies and equipment having been stored at the warehouse was stolen."

The blue skinned man smiled as he looked to one of the objects in question he had stolen from that warehouse, a few months ago it was a prototype powered exoskeleton created for use by the military, but its price tag was deemed too expensive for use so the finished prototype ended up in storage…until it was stolen along with a few other items.

"Linking these cold crime waves are witness accounts of men wielding…freezing guns, but beyond that the police have no leads. Although Knight Corp have been the target for the majority of these cold-related crimes other locations like the Area 11 Diamond Exchange, the 12th District Area 11 Bank, and Gordon Jewelry resulting in billions of pounds worth of diamonds stolen. In related news Knight Corp's CEO Farris Boyle will be awarded Industrialist Humanitarian of the Year award during a party at Knight Corp's headquarters."

"Humanitarian…what a joke…I will give you my own warm wishes in due time," The Blue skinned young man said with hate in his eyes as he worked to finish his changes on the stolen powered exoskeleton.

* * *

In another corner of Area 11, the country that had once been Japan until seven years ago, with the sun shining down over the Tokyo Settlement as it was about midday with people mostly heading out to lunch or going elsewhere in the settlement. On a lone street corner stood a man with large blue duffel bag strapped over his right shoulder dressed in a black suit with a light blue-collar shirt worn underneath with black pants and matching shoes with black leather gloves on his hands. In his left hand he held a novelty clown mask complete with red hair attached to the back side of it. A blue four-door car suddenly pulled up with the man swiftly putting on his mask keeping the driver and the passenger from seeing the man's face before he got into the back seat of the car before it drove off.

Inside the man properly secured his mask before taking a machine-pistol out from his coat to begin loading it.

"Three of a kind, let's do this," The Driver dubbed Grumpy wearing his own clown mask over his attire of a blue suit with a black undershirt.

"Huh…that's it just three guys," The man sitting in the passenger seat noted who like the other two men in the car was wearing a clown mask as well too. The driver made a turn while the passenger next to him readied an Uzi upon which the driver corrected him.

"Nah there are two guys already on the roof, so five shares is plenty."

"Six shares, don't forget the man who planned this gets his cut," Chuckles pointed out while Jekko sat quietly in the back before Grumpy stated.

"He thinks he can sit it out and still take a slice? I know why they call him _The Joker_."

As the three men were heading to their destination on the roof of the place in question were two men in clown masks who had just arrived on the roof moments ago using a cable gun to travel over the street from a neighboring building, but the men were now quickly moving to complete their next set of objectives. But as they were moving across the roof the two men began talking to one another reaching an electrical box on the far side of the roof.

"So why do they call him The Joker," Happy asked his partner Dopey who brought out some tools to open up the electrical box.

"I hear he wears makeup."

"Makeup, but I heard his whole body was supposed to have been bleached white?"

"I haven't met the guy face to face, but maybe it's all an act to scare people…you know like war paint."

"Guy sounds like a real nut," Happy said feeling a little nervous, but knowing this it was probably all the better that he follows on the orders he was given.

A few minutes later outside the Area 11 branch of The National Britannian Bank the car pulled up parking before the three men disguised as clowns exited the vehicle running into the bank. Upon entering Grumpy fired off his machine gun into the air to get the attention of the bank customers and tellers while Chuckles quickly overpowered the lone security guard near the entrance taking him out of the picture.

"All right, everybody! Hands up, heads down," Grumpy shouted before warning again when he saw people were slow to do as he said. "Let's put hands up, heads down!"

The customers dropped to the ground terrified of the men as Jekko put his duffel bag on one of the tables facing the tellers unzipping it to reveal it full of purple painted hand-grenades. While Chuckles secured the area keeping an eye on the customers with Grumpy pulling the first of the two on duty tellers across their own work stalls and onto the ground below commenting happily.

"Let's go, pal! I'm making a withdrawal here," Grumpy said before moving onto a female teller pointing his gun at her. "I said hands up!"

Back on the roof Dopey had successfully connected a custom made electronic PDA device into the phone and security system of the bank with Happy standing behind him and watching.

"Here comes the silent alarm," Dopey began before pushing a button. "And there it goes," but the criminal noticed something very odd about the silent alarm. "That's funny…it didn't dial out to 911 it was trying to reach a private number."

"Is there a problem," Happy asked drawing out a handgun with a silencer on it.

"Nah, nah. I'm done here," Dopey replied prompting Happy to carry out his orders given to him over the phone by the Joker telling him to kill Dopey once he had finished his part of the job and then continue on to the safe. Downstairs in the lobby Jekko was busy putting the hand grenades into the hands of the hostages before pulling the pins forcing them to hold them.

"Obviously we don't want you doing anything with your hands other than holding on to dear life," Grumpy warned, but unknown to them the Bank President was discreetly pulling out a hidden weapon he kept in his office. As Chuckles moved into his line of sight the President drew out a sawed off shotgun upon which he took aim and fired a round into the robber's back killing him. Grumpy and Jekko were quick to respond to the danger as they took cover behind some tables near the tellers as the bank manager attempted to shoot them as they went for cover. But the two were forced to move further away as the manager approached shooting at them; however the two robbers were just barely dodging shots fired at them.

"Do you idiots have any idea who you are stealing from? You and your friends are dead," The manager shouted waiting for a clear shot.

"He's out right," Grumpy asked as Jekko paused for a few moments thinking before nodding a yes in response to his partner. But when Grumpy emerged the bank manager fired his last shot which barely missed the man grazing his left shoulder leaving him open for Jekko to shoot the man's legs eliminating him as a threat.

"WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO COUNT," Grumpy shouted at the man's apparent incompetence.

With the bank manager dealt with Jekko was left to watch the hostages as Grumpy hurried to the safe where he found Happy just opening the safe using a pair of heavy duty electric proof gloves. He was only delayed in cracking the safe because when he used a power drill to break the locks he was hit with an electrical shock making the man realize that the safe was booby trapped.

"They wired this thing up with, like, 5,000 volts. What kind of bank does that?"

"A mob bank…I guess the Joker is as crazy as they say. Where's the alarm guy," Grumpy asked noticing Dopey was missing.

"Boss told me, when the guy was done, I should take him out. One less share, right," Happy replied as Grumpy took aim with his gun.

"Funny, he told me something similar."

"What," Happy realized too late to his horror as he turned around just in time to see Grumpy about to shoot him. "No, no, no!"

Grumpy carried out his orders killing the man before wasting no time in filling the six large rolled up duffel bags the group had brought with all of the money inside of the safe as quickly as possible quickly stuffing all of the bags. Once he was done he dragged them out near the doors where Jekko was waiting and helped bring up the six bags near the door, but as Grumpy put the last bag atop the pile.

"That's a lot of money. If this Joker guy was so smart, he'd have had us bring a bigger car," Grumpy commented before drawing his gun and pointing it at Jekko. "I am willing to bet the Joker told you to kill me as soon as we loaded the cash?"

Surprisingly unconcerned Jekko looked at his watch before sighing before correcting Grumpy. "No, no no no…I kill the bus driver."

Grumpy was confused as Jekko was moving a few paces to one side before asking. "Bus driver…what bus driver?"

Suddenly a yellow school bus reverses through the bank's doors and knocks Grumpy down slamming him into one of the tables killing him with the driver jumping out through the back door of the bus.

"Alright it's time to go," The Bus Driver said laughing before noticing the dead Grumpy. "Cat's not getting up, is he?"

Jekko was silent as he handed duffel bags full of money to the driver as the two men quickly loaded the bus with all of the stolen money save for one duffel bag.

"That's a lot of money, The Clown Mask wearing driver commented before noticing something prompting him to ask, "What happened to the rest of the guys?"

Jekko causally shoots the bus drive with his weapon just before loading the last duffel bag onto the bus, but before leaving the bank manager proceeded to mock him getting the man his attention.

"Think you're smart, huh? The guy that hired you, he'll just do the same to you. Oh, criminals in this town used to believe in things. Honor…Respect…Look at you," Jekko moved towards the man before the manger began shouting at him. "What do you believe in, huh? WHAT DO YOU BELIEVE IN?"

Jekko replied by kneeling down in front of him sticking a gas grenade into his mouth and replying. "I believe, whatever doesn't kill you, simply makes you," Jekko removed his clown mask revealing his face. His skin was bleached completely chalk-white while his mouth and lips were flushed ruby-red, his hair was a Christmas green and his eyes were red with yellow sclera. The Joker smiled sinisterly before finishing his sentence.

"...stranger."

The Bank Manger was startled by the man's unmasked appearance.

"Don't be so serious…here have a laugh on me."

The Joker stood up and pulled a pin from the seemingly empty duffel bag that had carried the hand-grenades before walking away to the bus, but attached to the gas grenade was a piece of fishing wire wrapped around a piece of wood. The Joker climbed into the bus and moments later the vehicle began to drive away pulling on the fishing line which pulled out the pink releasing a purple colored gas into the air. After inhaling the fumes the Bank Manger broke out into a hysterical fit of non-stop laughter, but tragically the hostages smelled the gas and were quickly affected filling the interior of the bank with laughter. Despite the non-stop laughter the hostages tried to hold onto their grenades, but their increasing laughter was making it harder to focus and maintain a strong grip.

Ten minutes later a trio of police cars escorted by two Knightpolice Knightmare Frames arrived at the bank. The police hurried inside to find everyone laughing hysterically, but it was then the hostages could no longer hold onto the grenades which exploded seconds later releasing even more of the purple gas into the air made worse by the larger gas bomb hidden inside the duffel bag on the table which also went blanketing the inside of the bank before spilling out into the streets.

Everyone within one block of the bank began laughing hysterically with only the pilots of the Knightpolice units safe from the gas, but could only watch in horror at the scene outside their machines. On the highway heading for the outskirts of town the Joker was laughing while driving the school bus along the highway having made a clean get away.

"Oh thank you Clovis for putting the police and the military on recovering C.C…you made today a late Christmas for criminals like me, but this world deserves a brand new breed of criminal," The Joker laughed again as he continued driving down the highway as the Shinjuku Ghetto was at that moment becoming the sight of a terrible bloodbath.

But he didn't realize he set something else in motion, because in Shinjuku a demon would be born this day.

* * *

Inside an old subway station a man in his late fifties with white-gray hair was using a converted office as a workshop as the aged man sat behind a desk working on a spiky black indigo mask when a slightly older Japanese woman wearing a maid outfit approached with a tray with two tea cups and a pot of tea. As she set the tray down on a metal table on the far corner of the room the Japanese maid observed the elderly brown-skinned man making the final touches on what would be the suit another fellow he knows would be using for his intended alter-ego.

Aside from the mask the old man was finishing the suit intended for some much younger man was originally one of four prototype Nomex survival suits developed by the now out of business FoxTech Enterprises. The suit was originally intended for advanced military use, but, with its $500,000 price tag, the suit was considered to be too expensive for the Britannian Army and military in general. The survival suit was an advanced infantry armor system constructed from Nomex, the first layer of protection is a flexible titanium-dipped fiber undersuit with built-in temperature regulators designed to keep the wearer at a comfortable temperature in almost any condition while it applied varying pressure to major internal organs to maximize performance and safeguard their functions.

The second layer consisted of armor made from

Military-grade spun para-aramid fibers in conjunction with super lightweight nano-engineered polymer plating which are molded over the chest, calves, thighs, arms, and back to provide greater protection than kevlar bi-weave. The armor is capable of stopping slashing weapons and can also deflect any bullet short of a straight shot impact creating a highly resilient outer shell while ultra strong micro plating developed by FoxTech is layered between the regular armor and the undersuit.

Additionally, the combat suit including the gloves, mask and boots has been coated by the older man using a top-secret prototype black latex material formula developed by FoxTech before it went out of business, which massively increasing durability without additional weight and retaining full movement and flexibility but also has the added effect of damping the heat signature of the wearer.

Incorporated into the suit was a pair of modified Nano Gloves, a pair of electronic and yet very adhesive gloves used to scale cliffs and even buildings designed for use by both Special Forces and Black Op units. However the old man modified the gloves in which they not only linked with the armor its wearer wore, but he modified the wrists with special hidden compartments that held hidden lock picks and blades to use in the event of its wearer being bound by ropes or handcuffs to use at will with a simple gesture. On the right arm was an

Interactive Wrist Mounted Display, a wrist mounted computer device used for hacking, communication, facial scanning, and recording audio from a long distance. Another addition was the inclusion of retractable scallops on the forearms mainly used to block against knives or other stabbing weapons and could be fired as short-range projectile weapons.

The next item was a black cloak with a cape that encircled the head, but the cloth was a unique piece of technology also developed by FoxTech called Memory Cloth, created out of a unique fabric while having been also made out of a special Nomex fire-retardant material and a Kevlar weave to slow the impact of bullets to make it more resilient to damage. However when an electric current from the gloves pass into the cloak hardens creating a wing-like effect useful for gliding short distances. As a back-up the suit the young man would wear contained a concealed backpack on the shoulder blades where at the wearer's command would open to release a pair of memory cloth wings attaching to the limbs of the suit to create a hang-glider-like functionality.

To wear around his waist was a gold-bronze modified climbing harness complete with magnetized impact-resistant pouches and canisters attached to the belt at ergonomic points for ease of reach carrying a variety of tools and weapons for the armor's wearer. The belt carried a magnetic gas-powered grapple gun which could be modified to be used as an offensive weapon with an electric-shock tip and it could be used to scale buildings and tall obstacles quickly. Included inside the pouches and canisters on the belt was an encrypted cell phone, shrunken, a medical kit, smoke bombs, a cryptographic sequencer, mini-tracers with the cell phone possessing the ability to track any of the tracers in use, mini-cam, black marbles to imitate footsteps, explosive gel and lastly cryo capsules filled a cryonic acid released upon breaking the capsule.

The boots were fashioned after tactical boots, but they are made from lightweight durable rubbers and are much more flexible to allow for full extension when kicking. The bottom is a flexible split sole design and is textured for a variety of surfaces. The boots also have steel toes, making them much more effective when on the offensive. To assist when swimming the soles had small propellers built into them while the heel on the right boot concealed a hidden HF transponder.

The last component of the outfit, the mask was being worked on by the old man. Like the suit it was also outfitted with unique devices. The mask was fashioned like a motorcycle helmet which linked with the rest of the suit, but as a means to protect the wearer from his identity being exposed the mask was rigged with an electroshock defense system that prevented anyone but the wearer from removing the mask.

The mask itself was made out of a graphite material acting as a protective helmet while the mask's Kevlar lining is supposed to be bulletproof while also lined with lead. The opaque view face plate which appearing solid on the outside, but transparent on the inside was outlined with a shifting visor-lens allowing the wearer to see in special visions, like infrared vision, night vision, and ultraviolet vision while the mask's visor is also a digital camera for taking pictures of important documents, clues, etc and then finally a special sophisticated analysis vision enhancement built into the cowl that allows him to see enemies in darkness, including through walls, see their condition and state of alertness, and detect and identify hidden objects and analyze evidence.

Built into the mask-like helmet was an echolocation system along with an antenna on the right hand side with a microphone and earphone piece for communications with allies. As a precaution in which the wearer could find himself in a dangerous environment or underwater the mask has a built-in rebreather is added to allow the user to breathe in other inhospitable areas or remain underwater for long periods with a air-reserve of twenty minutes and finally a device to electronically alter the wearer's voice complete with a vacuum tight-seal between the suit and mask.

"I brought you tea," Sayoko Shinozaki said as Lucius Fox the former owner and founder of FoxTech just finished with the final touches putting down on his tools and setting the completed mask aside.

"Perfect timing Sayoko I have finished."

"How is it coming Lucius," A new voice asked as a young man about seventeen years of age wearing a black school uniform trimmed with gold stepped into the room. He had short light black hair, purple eyes with a fair skin complexion.

"I just finished it Lelouch its ready," Lucius Fox announced after finally completed the customization and extensive modifications on the suit the young man would be using.

"Very nice I like how the cape and mask turned out."

"It looks impressive," Sayoko commented.

"I'll need to test it later of course, but I don't doubt it will work as expected," Lelouch added while Lucius smiled at him.

"Of course it will…most of the equipment and materials used all came from that warehouse I call a home which houses what's left of my company's aborted research projects and prototypes," Lucius said while Lelouch smiled in response because the suit and gadgets weren't the only thing he had gotten his hands on from the former company owner. He needed money and Lelouch provided it along with a means for Lucius to clear out some space in the warehouse that had become his home.

"You have been planning this for seven years," Sayoko pointed out.

"True, but just the same I'll need to test it before proceeding with the next phase."

"I think we should move everything to your new hideaway I helped Sayoko build below the academy before you conduct any tests with that new suit. I don't doubt it will work as effectively as I promised, but first things first."

"I agree…no reason to be hasty," Lelouch remarked with an amused smile before taking a tea-cup to have a slip, but suddenly a sudden shock shook the room prompting Lelouch to be alert. "What was that?"

"That can't be an earthquake…an explosion," Lucius answered.

"Both of you wait here I'll check it out."

Lelouch put his tea down and exited the station making his way into the tunnels to investigate while he was cautious on alert. He entered into a large chamber finding what had been the cause of the crash and shaking a large truck. Judging from the impact the truck hit the wall before driving into a large hole in the ground with the front ties trapped leaving the truck stuck in place. The black-haired young man approached the truck cautiously while alert for anyone who might climb out intending to investigate and find out if the truck was involved with which resistance group.

"_Are these guys Japan Liberation Front of another group of kids trying to play resistance fighter?" _

The side of the truck suddenly opened revealing a large device inside, but when Lelouch saw no one coming out he stepped out of the shadows to take a look. He suspected the driver might be in bad shape, which was a bad sign meaning that the truck before him was likely being pursued by the Britannian Military, Law Enforcement or both. Unaware through as he climbed into the truck to examine the large device he heard the rushing footsteps of someone behind him.

A Britannian Foot soldier jumped up into the air attempting to deliver a spin kick into Lelouch, but in quick and impressive display of relaxes Lelouch grabbed the incoming kick and turned around sharply slamming the soldier into the side of the device. But the foot soldier wasn't down for the count yet as he quickly recovered landing on his feet before going on the offensive in retaliation. Lelouch skillfully evaded all of the soldier's punches and kicks before moving to take him down. Creating an opening after catching the young man's punch Lelouch delivered a swift punch to the gut stunning his foe before kicking him in the side of the head knocking him out of the truck.

"Just what the hell was that for," Lelouch demanded hoping to find out details about the device in the truck. "I heard the crash and came to investigate…you after what is inside the truck aren't you?"

As Lelouch stepped into the light the soldier got a good look at him seemingly recognizing him.

"Lelouch is that you," The soldier asked removing his helmet. "It's me Suzaku."

"What," Lelouch began completely surprised as this was the last place on Earth where he expected to see Suzaku Kururugi his first friend and the son of the late Prime Minister of Japan before it was conquered by Britannia seven years ago. "Suzaku…you became a Britannian soldier?"

"What about you, what are you doing here?"

"Hold on don't imply I had nothing to do with this…I was doing some training down in the dark subways for survival when I heard this truck crash," Lelouch began trying to convince Suzaku that he had no involvement with the truck.

"Yeah I guess so, I can't think of what would you would do with poison gas?"

"Poison gas," Lelouch began taking a quick look at the device in the truck, but suddenly the capsule began opening up prompting Suzaku to tackle Lelouch putting his gas mask over his mouth to protect him from what Suzaku was led to believe was poison gas. However he was wrong…inside was a young woman around their age group with long green hair, yellow eyes and dressed in a Britannia prisoner straightjacket.

"That's not poison gas," Suzaku muttered getting up as Lelouch recovered as well.

"What the hell?" Lelouch climbed up and picked up the girl pulling out of the capsule before Suzaku helped Lelouch lower her to the ground near the truck. "Tell me the truth Suzaku, poison gas this girl?"

"It was in the briefing I swear," Suzaku said as he began to undo the restraints on her legs.

But behind them a series of lights were turned on revealing a group of men. Judging from their uniforms both Suzaku and Lelouch recognized them to be members of the Royal Guards belonging to Viceroy Clovis. The leader of them a tall man with a beard and a scar on his cheek glared at Suzaku as the men under his command behind him stood ready with their weapons.

"Stinking monkey, being an Honorary Britannian will not excuse you."

Suzaku hurried to the officer and attempted to defuse the situation.

"But sir I was told this was poison gas."

"How dare you question orders," The officer snapped, but Lelouch knew the situation was very dangerous. He knew he had seen something he shouldn't have seen. "However in light of your outstanding military achievements I am going to be lenient," The man began bringing out a handgun for Suzaku. "Private Kururugi, take this and execute the terrorist."

"But he is not a terrorist he's a civilian who got caught up in all of this," Suzaku exclaimed as Lelouch's worse fears about the situation were confirmed.

"You insubordinate…didn't you swear your loyalty to Britannia?"

"Yes but…I can't…"

"What," his superior growled.

"I won't do it sir I won't shoot a civilian," Suzaku said as he turned around not knowing that his superior was about to shoot him in the back.

"Very well," The superior replied before shooting him.

"Suzaku!"

"Well Britannian school boy I guess today was not a good day to cut class. Secure the girl and after you collect her kill the student."

"Yes my lord," The men replied but suddenly a pair of smoke grenades was tossed between them and Lelouch.

Looking to his right he saw Sayoko hurrying onto the scene armed with a pair of kunai, one she quickly tossed to Lelouch before a look of vengeful fury appeared in the young man's eyes as the two entered the smoke to attack the momentarily confused Royal Guard soldiers. Three of them were on the ground within seconds by Sayoko's hand with their throats slashed open before Lelouch began cutting down a few. The remaining soldiers began wildly, which only resulted in accidently shooting one another until only the leader was left who felt some drop kick him from behind sending him onto his knees just as the smoke cleared with Lelouch standing before him pushing the same handgun he used on Suzaku a few moments ago.

"I wasn't involved in this, but you made it my business now by killing my friend."

"You bastard," The officer spat which only prompted Lelouch to push the barrel of the gun harder against the man's forehead.

"Tell me how should a Britannian who detests his own country live his life?"

"Just who the hell are you?"

"I am Lelouch vi Britannia and you are the first casualty of war," Lelouch replied darkly before pulling the trigger killing the man. After the man slumped to the ground dead Lelouch looked at what believed was Suzaku's dead body unaware of the fact that he had survived with the impact of the bullet having knocked him out.

"I am sorry I didn't come sooner Lelouch-sama," Sayoko said apologetically.

"There was nothing you could have done…I didn't even foresee any of this. But we must move on…our location has been comprised we need to move everything out now."

"What about her," Sayoko asked looking over at the green haired woman.

"We'll take her with us…I want to know what she was so important to members of the Royal Guard, but," Lelouch knelt down taking the officer's radio with him. "Sayoko check the truck for a resistance cell's communicator then we'll fall back."

"What are you planning?"

"Isn't it obvious…I needed to test my suit, so what better time than now," Lelouch said with a grin too sinister for a young man like him to have but at the same time he thought.

"_I'll avenge you Suzaku…"_

* * *

A/N: The Joker's robbery while a nod and modified version of the one in Dark Knight is but a warm up to what the Joker will be doing later, also pairings are decided and I really want to do something different with Lelouch this time.

So read and review I can post chapter 2 at any time. But I'll hold off for now to focus on my other fics and as for Ayano she'll make her first appearance in chapter 3. I want to allow time for reviews and feedback to come in while I work on my other fics.


	2. Chapter 2 Let the Chaos Commence

A/N: ok so far so good and I am judging by the feedback I am getting the first chapter was alright so I am posting chapter two a little earlier than planned…I was planning to hold off to wait on more, but I decided to post the next chapter. I can't say this chapter will be over exciting sadly lol, but it builds up to chapter three where the real fun begins. But we do get more insight into the Joker as he finishes up.

Also I forgot to mention this, but I am seeking a beta reader to help with grammar cleanup and such to help make reading the chapter…better. I'll admit the build-up will be slow, but I think it's better than rushing it. But this chapter does reveal who was Lelouch's mentor and financial backer is with Sayoko merely taking on the role of second teacher.

Also the possibility of a harem fic, I know some of you would be disappointed but I won't be doing it in this one.

* * *

Chapter 2

Let the Chaos Commence

After retrieving a resistance member's communicator Sayoko and Lelouch with the green haired woman in tow returned to their secret hideout as Sayoko with Lucius helping her wasn't wasting as they began swiftly clearing out their hideaway loading equipment and supplies into a large white van while preparing explosives and more devices that would wipe the area clean of all traces of their presence. Lelouch on the other hand was donning his new suit Lucius had finished earlier before the incident with Suzaku happened. He had intended on testing it, but with everything going and an all out attack on the Shinjuku Ghetto going on the young man was just going to have to take a risk and take the new prototype suit he customized into the field sooner than he had initially planned.

"_Theatricality and deception are powerful agents."_

Lelouch remembered the words of his first mentor as they repeated in his head just as he was about to put on the mask.

* * *

(August 31st 2010 A.T.D.)

The sun had set below the horizon as a white van pulled up to an old warehouse within the Britannian Military's sphere of influence where the colonial rulers and men who would begin reshaping the newly christened Area 11 into a territory of the Holy Britannian Empire. A ten-year old Lelouch vi Britannia was asked to exit the van while his crippled seven-year old little sister Nunnally had to wait in the vehicle for him as someone wished to speak with Lelouch privately.

"Brother I am scared," the little girl said as Lelouch climbed out.

"It will be fine Nunnally; someone just wants to talk with me alone."

Lelouch didn't like it, but he didn't have much of a choice. However a man in his late forties with a bald head and fierce blue eyes wearing a black suit stood next to the young prince.

"You have nothing to worry about. The man I work for won't harm any of you, but you Lelouch he does has something he wishes to offer you?"

"What does he want to offer?"

"He wishes to offer you a path…he is waiting."

Lelouch proceeded as a man standing at the door opened the door for the ten-year old child before walking into a dark warehouse where the only light was coming from a lamp sitting on a table in the heart of the empty building. Lelouch walked toward the table looking around for any signs of the person he was supposed to be meeting with, but no one was around. Seeing a chair at the table Lelouch took a seat, but after he did the young man heard a voice speak from the shadows.

"What is it that you seek Lelouch vi Britannia?"

"Who are you?"

"I am the man who can offer you a path, but I ask again what do you seek?"

Lelouch considered the question before answering.

"I seek the destruction of Britannia."

"Why?"

"Because I want revenge for my mother's death and to give my sister a world where she can live without fear of death," Lelouch answered.

"You have been declared dead, so why the concern then?"

"You should know the Ashfords are only keeping us for liability insurance, but I am going to change that and the only way we can be safe is if Britannia is destroyed."

"I see, but how do you intend to carry that out?"

Lelouch for a few minutes was stunned as he honestly didn't know to best answer the question.

"I see…you want to, but you don't know how? I could show you a way, teach you and educate you on the proper path you should take."

"Who are you and why would you even bother showing me anything?"

Suddenly the man appeared behind Lelouch speaking directly to him surprising him.

"Because I think you just might be the child I have been looking for who could save the world by destroying Britannia. But the question now is…do you have the will to see it through?"

Lelouch turned around and saw the man who had been talking to him. He appeared to be in his late forties with a fair skin complexion, brown hair with white streaks on both sides and some white hair on his beard and mustache dressed in a gray suit with a red tie and a black trench coat. His stern brown eyes looked down on Lelouch as he had his hands behind his back.

"Allow me to introduce myself I am Ra's al Ghul your majesty," Ra's said introducing himself with a polite bow.

"The…the demon head, but you're supposed to be a myth?"

"I am quite real I assure you."

"But that's impossible Ra's al Ghul was one of the leading members of Washington's Rebellion."

"You know your history on that event excellent, but then you would know that despite Britannia's efforts Ra's al Ghul was never found."

"Yes, but no way he could be still alive."

"When you join I have many secrets that would boggle your mind," The immortal man said with a smirk. "But if I am what I claim to be I have experience and century's worth of knowledge and skills I could pass to you…if you have the will, but I caution you. What I offer will not be easily given, but if you succeed and learn all that I can teach you I can take away your fear…then…"

"Then," Lelouch said interested in what he was offering.

"Let me put it in a better perspective for you. If you make yourself more than just a man, if you devote yourself to an ideal and if they can't stop you, then you become something else entirely."

"What?"

"A legend your majesty…a legend," Ra's al Ghul answered.

* * *

(Present Day)

Lelouch smiled before putting on the mask completing the outfit.

Above ground the battle for Shinjuku Ghetto was in full swing as Viceroy Clovis ordered the liquidation of the entire ghetto along with all of inhabitants resorting to increasing extreme methods to recover the capsule. Lelouch was able to track their actions through the use of the communicator he recovered off of the dead Royal Guard officer having now used his wrist mounted computer to hack their communication frequencies.

"Wait," The green-haired woman said removing the restraints over her mouth. "You can't be serious going out there in just that?"

"I'll have this with me…an experimental weapon I got my hands on," Lelouch said picking up an odd-looking rifle with a large rectangular barrel with electric emitters on the inside.

"I doubt your toy is enough to take on a whole army of Knightmare Frames, but for getting me out I can offer you something else to tip the balance more in your favor?"

"What exactly can you offer me?"

"Give me your hand?"

Lelouch extended his left hand upon which C.C. seized it and something that the former prince could describe as surreal happened as the world around him vanished turn white and everything around him appearing that reality itself was being wrapped. He was completely loss in the space C.C. had sent him to, but he soon heard his voice echo to him.

"You helped me so I now offer you something in return. I can offer you a power unlike no other you have known before. I propose a deal…in exchange for this power; you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract, and you accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other: a different providence, a different time, a different life. The Power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?"

Lelouch considered it for a moment, but considering all that has transpired he voice his response.

"Yes! I hereby accept the terms of your contract!"

Everything returned to normal in that instant as Lelouch felt a change in his left eye as a red light was glowing there. Yet he realized the power he was granted the immortal woman, but feeling a rumble above them the young man didn't have time to inquire further.

"I'll ask for the details later, but I think I know what to do."

"Just don't get killed," C.C. remarked causally.

"I don't plan on dying."

* * *

Above ground the situation had escalate into a bloodbath with a small resistance movement trying to fend off the Britannian Army onslaught, but the resistance group was hopelessly outgunned and badly outnumbered. Among the Knightmare Frames taking part in the mass slaughter of the unarmed Japanese was a RP-13 Sutherland belonging to the Purist Faction being piloted by a young woman in her early twenties wearing a revealing pilot suit with long gray hair tied into a long-ponytail with yellow eyes and dark skin. Villetta Nu saw something moving in an alleyway and moved to gun down what would have been another defenseless Eleven.

"Too easy," Villetta replied, but upon entering the alleyway no one was there. "What…I know I saw someone?"

After her machine entered the alleyway her Sutherland began acting up before the cockpit suddenly opened. The last thing she saw was a masked figure with a cape delivering a swift kick to her face that knocked her out cold and sent her flying into an open dumpster next to her Sutherland which had just been commandeered by Lelouch. Once inside Lelouch attached an electronic device to the control console allowing him to override the security protocols for the Sutherland giving him complete control over it. Lelouch quickly took his new machine and swiftly moved to an area where he could review the current layout of the battle and contemplate a plan of action.

"_Alright they'll likely not call in any reinforcements since they want this to be contained with no further word of what is going on leaking to the outside leaving them with the pieces they have right now. But I'll need to get the local resistance groups to cooperate with me if I am going to pull this off." _

Lelouch formulated a plan and moved to enact it.

* * *

Meanwhile in another corner of town at Tokyo Harbor a certain bus driver was pulling into a large warehouse where inside six other vans were waiting for him. The large doors closed with the bus parking moments later and the Joker disembarking from the bus with a smile on his face. Two of his men with sunglasses wearing leather jackets went to work loading his bus with the contents of the six vans, large blue duffel bags filled with money robbed from other banks around the Tokyo Settlement. More specifically the Britannian Banks in the Britannian Residential Area. The Joker seeing that his other teams were successful pleased him, but the reason why his team was wiped out was simple. The Joker knew the majority of them were infiltrators, two had been from a rival Britannia mafia bosses trying to infiltrate his gang while the rest were undercover agents from the Britannian Police department…unaware of the other undercover agents from the Britannian Drug and Food Administration Office the Joker had arranged to be with his team while fooling each of them into killing one another with things almost going south with Grumpy who had almost caught on.

Although he wouldn't deny it was fun to see them kill each other in calculated betrayals he planned out perfectly, but one more loose end remained.

"Bob…get this bus loaded then get ready to clear out," Joker shouted calling his second in command over to him.

"Yes sir," The blonde haired goon replied as he ordered the Joker's men to hurry with the loading of the bus with all of the stolen money, but as the Joker's second in command did his job the clown-like man drew a large revolver from his coat before approaching one of his men who was loading the bus with more stolen money.

"Now before we leave there is one problem we need to address," Joker began saying as he grabbed the thug by the shoulder quickly spinning him around making him look down the barrel of the Joker's revolver.

"Whoa Boss what's going on?"

"Oh you know perfectly well what I am talking about Harvey Gillian of the Office of Secret Intelligence. Thankfully I kept you in the dark, but my informant told me about you…I don't like squealers. Your fellow undercover agents, the one guy from the Homeland Drug Food Administration, a Britannian undercover cop and then one feudal agent with the rest being dirty squealers from somebody else's gang, but the funny thing is that they didn't know one another when I gave them their orders individually to take out one another…they were trying so hard to get deeper into my organization to take me down, but instead they worked themselves into early retirement…funny huh?"

The Joker began laughing as the man began sweating profusely, his guilt was obvious.

"Look boss I am not a squealer I swear," Harvey said panicking while the Joker seemed dead set on killing the man as he held the gun close to his face, but after a few tense moments…Joker lowered his gun and stepped back.

"Ok I believe you…NOT," Joker suddenly pulled the trigger in the man's face, but instead of a bullet flying out a red flag with the words BANG on it appeared. The panicked undercover cop breathed a sigh of relief as the Joker twirled his gun around waving the red flag with a childish smile on his face.

"Oh thank god…"

"But seriously I don't believe you," Joker said before he aimed the gun at the undercover cop's right leg before pulling the trigger, but this time the flag was fired from the gun like a mini-harpoon that pierced the man's leg. However that wasn't all as the man's body suddenly went limp…he was aware of his surroundings and alert, but he was unable to move.

"Don't worry that dart is a special poison that paralyzes you, but leaves your pain receptors intact like so," The Joker spoke darkly as he tossed aside the gun to draw a butterfly knife from his coat. He plunged the knife into the man's shoulder twisting it as he listened to the man screaming. "You can't move a muscle…comfortable?"

The Joker pulled the knife out again after a cruel twist.

"I swear to god boss I am not a part of the OSI!"

The Joker ignored the man's pleading as he instead held the knife close to the man's face after he slumped to the ground with the Joker kneeling down to face him.

"Do you want to know why I use a knife? Guns are too quick. You can't savor all the," The Joker said while lightly tracing the tip of the knife across the man's forehead as the man was hyper venting with terror. "Little emotions…in…you see, in their last moments, people show you who they really are. So in a way, I know the people I have killed better than anyone else ever did." The Joker smiled savoring the look of terror on the undercover cop's face. "Hey Bob…how long do we have until we're ready to move out?"

"Give us five minutes and bus will be loaded and gassed up."

"Good…plenty of time for me to see if this OSI agent is either a brave man or a…coward," The Joker readied to use the knife as the man began screaming helplessly in terror praying that someone would hear him and come to his aid, but no one came.

* * *

Back at Shinjuku Ghetto or more specifically on the outskirts of the ghetto was a military trailer where Suzaku Kururugi was resting. He narrowly survived his close call with death thanks to a pocket watch he kept on his person which deflected the bullet that would have ended his life allowing Suzaku to live for another day. As the young soldier regained consciousness he heard an almost causal and cheerful voice speak. The man in question was in his late twenties with white hair, wearing glasses, blue eyes and a white lab coat. Standing with him was a young woman wearing a military uniform with short blue hair and light blue eyes.

"So are we having a bad day," Lloyd Asplund said before adding. "It looks like you missed a chance to go to heaven Private Kururugi."

"I did," Suzaku asked as he sat up but he grunted in pain. "Where am I?"

"We're still in the Shinjuku Ghetto," Lloyd answered.

"With Prince Clovis nearby this is probably the safest place anywhere right now," Cecile Croomy explained before presenting Suzaku with the pocket watch that saved his life. "This is what saved your life Mr. Suzaku."

"You are lucky it was under your protective suit because it was what deflected the bullet."

"Is it a keepsake," Cecile asked.

"Yeah it kinda is," Suzaku replied taking the broke watch back.

"You Elevens believe gods live inside everything including objects I guess this one," Lloyd was saying before he was interrupted by Suzaku.

"Is Lelouch," Suzaku began but caught himself before quickly correcting himself. "What is the latest on the situation?"

"The poison gas was released resulting in massive Eleven casualties have been reported," Lloyd answered before Cecile added.

"But they haven't caught those who are responsible yet."

"They haven't huh…"

"Private Kururugi how much experience do you have in piloting a Knightmare Frame?"

"But," Suzaku began initially shocked by the idea. "There is no way an Eleven could be made a knight."

"Well supposing you could," Lloyd began dangling an activation key for a Knightmare Frame on his fingers. "Congratulations the first Knightmare Frame of its kind awaits you; once you take the controls of this big beauty everything will change…you and your world."

"If you want it too or not," Cecile asked.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the thick of the slaughter taking place a lone Knightmare Frame of the resistance group based in the area, a red painted RPI-11 Glasgow was fending off the Britannian Military as they brutally gunned down everyone in their path regardless if they were civilians or members of the resistance group. But situation was steadily getting worse and worse for them as the battle dragged on with the body count steadily rising. In the mists of the battle the red Glasgow being piloted by a young woman with bright red hair and blue eyes wearing a shirt and shorts combination while fighting off tanks and combat helicopters to give the fleeing civilians a chance to escape, but she ran into some trouble. A pair of Sutherlands piloted by members of the Purist Faction moved in to engage the young woman, but for one of the pilots' of the Sutherland she was a familiar foe.

"Well it's our Glasgow friend," Jeremiah Gottwald commented having earlier pursued the same red Glasgow during a chase on the highway during the theft of the poison gas.

In light of having already lost an arm in their earlier confrontation the red Glasgow was forced to flee making a run for it, but the situation got even worse for Kallen Kozuki as the batter filler of her machine was running out.

"Just thirty minutes left," Kallen said with worry before a voice broke in.

"The West Entrance, use the tracks to move to the west entrance," Lelouch spoke on a open communications channel with Kallen while the electronic voice device built into the mask disguised his voice completely making him sound like a different person yet a bit older and more mature.

(A/N: Lelouch's voice has been masked behind that of Kevin Conroy's…)

"Who's this, how do you know this code," Kallen snapped.

"That doesn't matter…if you want to win then you'll have to trust me."

"Win," Kallen said in surprise but she felt for reasons she couldn't explain that she could trust him. The red-haired woman followed Lelouch's instructions and got onto the tracks atop a bridge and began moving towards the West Entrance. "Ok what am I supposed to do now?"

But behind her quickly gaining on her was the two Purist Faction Sutherlands with Jeremiah smiling in anticipation.

"You pathetic eleven…if you simply run away then this hunt doesn't have much to offer in terms of sport."

But suddenly speeding towards them in the direct path of the red Glasgow was train.

"Since you trusted me you're going to win, jump onto the train!"

"Got it!"

Kallen's machine leapt onto the train hopping across the roof of its connected cars while Jeremiah was forced to grab it while attempting to stop it, but it left him immobilized.

"You there go after that Glasgow," Jeremiah ordered while intending to provide back up from behind once he breaks away from the train he was holding back.

"Yes my lord," The pilot of the Sutherland behind Jeremiah replied before proceeding to leap over him and onto the train, but in mid-flight the Sutherland was suddenly shot down by slash-harkens fired from another Sutherland lurking in the ruins of a destroyed building's eight floor providing a birdseye's view of the train tracks.

"Shot down by friendly fire," Jeremiah began before opening an open channel to the Sutherland. "You there what is your name and rank? We're after the one-armed…"

Jeremiah never got his chance to finish his sentence as the Sutherland being piloted by Lelouch opened fire on him with his Sutherland's own machine gun.

"Oh my god a terrorist," Jeremiah exclaimed as he realized to his horror as one of their Sutherlands had been commandeered by an enemy. But Jeremiah didn't have a chance to fight back as the bullets fired at him destroyed the Sutherland's left leg. But at that moment Kallen came charging back intent on finishing off the one-leg Sutherland. Realizing the situation was hopeless Jeremiah ejected from his Knightmare Frame before Kallen could finish him.

As the dust settled Kallen opened a line to the mysterious man who helped her.

"You saved me, but how did you get a hold of a Sutherland," Kallen turned her head to look where the Sutherland was, but it was gone. "Huh where did he go?"

"Kallen," a voice from outside called.

A group of fellow resistance members were hurrying to the side of the Glasgow, one of them the leader of the group wearing a large brown jacket with gray pants and a red headband with black hair.

"What the hell was that radio message earlier," Kaname Ohgi asked.

"What he contacted you too," Kallen inquired a bit surprised.

"Sure did and Yoshida's group should be here any minute now," Ohgi explained before Lelouch contacted Ohgi through the radio he carried on him.

"Are you in charge?"

"Uh…yeah…"

"I present to you the cargo in that train over there; they are tools for your victory. If you want to use them to win then follow my orders," Lelouch said as Kallen moved to open up one of the cars. The red-haired woman was completely speechless at the cargo. The containers on the train were filled with Sutherland Knightmare Frames Lelouch had stolen from the Britannians using a mix of his Geass and his own skills to acquire them.

"All of this, but how…" Kallen began as she was trying to wrap her mind around all of this while her fellow resistance members checked out the other cars.

"Woman in the Glasgow," Lelouch called.

"Yes," Kallen answered quickly.

"Stay where you are, your unit is going to run decoy you got that."

"Understood?"

"Energy filler status," Lelouch asked from the cockpit of his machine after moving to a new location to remain hidden until the time was right.

"About fifteen minutes worth."

"Then recharge it…in ten minutes I'll contact you with your next instructions."

Lelouch hung up as he reclined back in the pilot seat relaxing for a moment. The young man wasn't expecting such a work out today, but he knew this would determine if all of that training he endured and preparation was worth it.

* * *

As Lelouch and the resistance group made preparations for their counterattack elsewhere in the Tokyo Settlement, but more specifically in its industrial district where the large chemical manufacturing and disposal plant, a rather imposing and almost dreadful appearing factory with a total height not including its smoke-stacks to be at least comparable to a small skyscraper with an array of pipes and heavy-duty facilities making up the Axis Chemicals Company complex built alongside the Tokyo Bay.

Inside its interior the Joker's school bus pulled into an underground garage where a row of vehicles that included vans and purple and green painted cars. On another side were Sutherland Knightmare Frames painted with a light purple color scheme with green shoulder armor and the Joker's clown emblem on the side of the cockpits. The large hanger-like garage contained at least fifty battle ready Sutherlands along with an armory stockpiled with an arsenal of military weapons as a sign that the Joker's men was ready to wage all out war to protect the factory should it come under attack.

Of course considering this was the Joker's hideout it did contain an array of deadly traps and defenses.

The Joker disembarked the bus and made his way up to his office where he slipped into the backroom to change his clothes switching out from the civilian attire he had been wearing to his more usual and preferred choice of attire. As Bob entered the office the Joker emerged from the backroom dressed in his more usually seen attire.

The Joker's choice of clothing consisted of an elegant, purple coat with matching pin-stripe pants, kept up by both purple suspenders and a black leather belt. Underneath it the Joker was wearing a purple jacket, a green vest, an orange collar shirt, a purple necktie with a Windsor knot, black shoes with purple leather gloves.

"This feels so much better…it's more me," The Joker commented as he neared his desk which was littered with comic props including squirting flowers, whoopee cushions, a bottle of nitroglycerin, a box of grenades and a toon-like clown statue holding an axe in one hand and a phone in the other while at its feet was the answering machine. After sitting in his large leather chair the phone began ringing with the Joker picking it up after the second ring upon seeing the caller ID of who it was.

"Joker here…"

The clown prince of crime began speaking to the scientist in the plant who had a report on a project he assigned him to oversee with the Joker asking one question.

"Have you shipped a million of those things yet," The Joker asked the head scientist and chemical engineer at the plant.

"Yes sir," the sixty year old scientist replied.

"Ship 'em ALL! We're gonna take 'em out a WHOLE NEW DOOR," The Joker replied before laughing, but then noticed he had another call coming. "Keep it up I'll talk to you later," The Joker hung up to accept the next incoming call. "Old man Munakata, how are you on this fine day?"

The Joker was communicating with one of the leading members of the Six Houses of Kyoto, publically known as the NAC which acted as a Britannian-sponsored Elevens' self-governance council. A confederation of the richest and most powerful families amongst the former Japanese, tasked by the Area 11 colonial administration with the oversight and government of Elevens living outside the Britannian concessions. But in reality they were the Six Houses of Kyoto a secret society of shorts where the members of the NAC using their positions to acquire funding for the resistance movement groups around Japan, but particularly they fund the Japan Liberation Front which is made up of what remained of Japan's former military after the war.

However their performance in bringing about possible independence of Japan was very lacking, which frustrated a few of the other Kyoto House many including some of its highest leadership stubbornly refused to believe otherwise. One of the members who had lost hope in the effectiveness of the JLF began turning to someone else. Although the Joker was unlikely to liberate Japan, but he could inflict heavy damage to Britannia as a whole especially as the Joker laid out some of his future plans to the Kyoto House member secretly backing him providing him with additional weapons, supplies and intelligence.

Tousai Munakata sat behind his own desk at his office communicating with the Joker; he was an old man in his late fifties nearing his sixties with gray hair in an unusual box-like style with a long beard and mustache wearing a brown business suit with a black tie and dark brown eyes.

"I take it your multiple bank robberies worked out flawlessly."

"Yes and the best part is I got to weed out all of the undercover agents trying to infiltrate my organization thanks to the intelligence I got from you and from my other friend who has been supporting me. Of course I should thank you for letting that pathetic excuse of a resistance group operating out of Shinjuku Ghetto hear about the so-called poison gas, but we both know what it really is. I wonder if they would even get the chance to attempt to use it and then…oh just imagine their disappointment," The Joker commented before laughing hysterically.

After a moment Tousai began speaking.

"I was more than happy to…those fools were pathetic worse than most if not all of the resistance groups trying to seek help and funding from us. Furthermore Shinjuku's liquidation helps us since it would mean a stronger cry for independence."

"If it means more bloodshed in the future then I am fine with whatever the aftermath is," The Joker admitted as he didn't care if Japan gained its independence or not…he just does what he does for the thrill of it. "But let's talk about the future regardless of what happens next it's a perfect opportunity to strike the Britannians hard and I got something in mind."

* * *

As the Joker and his contact among the Kyoto House leadership discussed plans things at Shinjuku Ghetto began to turn around for the resistance fighters and the civilians trying to escape death by the hands of the Britannian Military. At a gathering of the resistance members led by Ohgi as he boarded one of the Sutherlands their unknown benefactor had acquired for them.

"Hey are you sure about this? They all had their IFFs removed," Shinichiro Tamaki asked. "What if this is a trap?"

"The other side has total advantage in this war so they don't need to set any traps," Ohgi replied. "Alright people let's move get to your assigned points."

Suddenly Zero called.

"P1 can you move," Lelouch asked.

"It operates basically the same to what you are used to."

"Can't you at least tell us who you are?"

"I am Zero…nothing more and nothing else."

"What kind of name is that," Ohgi asked.

"I can't tell you anymore these frequencies could be intercepted," Lelouch said before moving on. "Q-1 is on schedule then two enemy Sutherlands will reach you in twenty three seconds, shoot them through the wall."

"He's out of his mind," Tamaki exclaimed.

"Everybody, double-check your weapons," Ohgi ordered in response.

"Are you serious?"

Meanwhile the red Glasgow piloted by Kallen was spotted by the Britannian Forces.

"Enemy spotted at point F-31," An officer on the enemy mobile command center the G-1 announced to his superior a man in his early twenties with long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing royal purple robes lined with gold. Seated on his throne was Clovis la Britannia the Viceroy of Area 11.

"A faint eh…how pedestrian."

"Tell Lazio's squad to go straight in and then Hugo and Valerie strike from the rear," One General Bartley Asprius, an obese man wearing a dark gray uniform with two medals on it with a white cape added to it. But as the two Knightmare Frames moved in they were ambushed by Ohgi and the others who gunned down the two Sutherlands through the wall as Zero commanded them to do.

"Sir Huge and Valerie's units have been lost," An officer reported.

"An ambush," Clovis asked surprised that something like that happened.

"An ID signal can be a double-edged sword," Lelouch began as he sat in the cockpit of the Sutherland he piloted. "Besides if the resistance fighters follow my orders then all of the conditions for my victory will be met."

Lelouch reclined in his chair and began issuing more orders.

"P1, P5 and P7 move to the right and fire your slash-harkens towards 3'oclock."

"You heard him do what the voice says," Ohgi replied.

"Damn what else does he want us to do," Tamaki complained.

"P5 ready?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

That was when everything began to change as the battle for the Shinjuku Ghetto had truly begun.

* * *

A/N: Well Ra's al Ghul has appeared as the leader of the League of Shadows and the man who trained Lelouch since the fall of Japan teaching him an array of different subjects, fighting techniques and more. For this one I am more basing him off of the Liam Nelson performance from the Nolan-films with elements from the animated series meaning this Ra's al Ghul is immortal. But his back-story has been modified for the story and the Code Geass, which will be revealed later on. The voice Zero used was a intended nod to the Batman from the TAS show.

Yeah those guys the Joker tricked into killing one another were either undercover cops who were unaware of one another, but from different agencies, and infiltrators from other gangs too, a effective way to clean out any _squealers. _But if anyone has seen the 1989 Batman movie will know what is coming next from the Joker in one of the small scenes I had in the fic, but that is still the tip of the iceberg. The Joker has ties to Kyoto will that will not be good for a lot of people especially later on.

Anyway the next chapter I promise will have more fighting as we start getting into the swing of things and Ayano will make her first appearance in the story so I hope I got her character right since it's my first time writing.

Thanks in advance for the reviews…


	3. Chapter 3 I am Zero

A/N: ok before we get into this chapter, besides thanking those who reviewed and favorite this story there is something I should mention. Now while I am aware that events of the Code Geass: Akito the Exiled OVA take place roughly after events of Code Geass as I understand it or late into it, but regardless I decided to do something radical and push the events of the OVA back a full year for story purposes. Originally I wasn't, but after discussions with Holyknight5 on dialog for Ayano I decided to keep the events of the OVA in but I pushed the events back to better meld events together.

So that would make Ayano around 16-17 at this point instead of 15 during the OVA.

A big thanks to MM Browsing for beta and cleaning up this chapter…

* * *

Chapter 3

I am Zero

Off the coast of Japan heading for the Port of Kobe in the Hyogo Prefecture was a large transport ship. Although the ship was coming from Hong Kong, Chinese Federation, carrying foreign goods like foods, spices and merchandise, but the ship was also transporting illegal goods such as weapons being smuggled in to be introduced to the black market while some of it will go to the major resistance groups like the Japan Liberation Front.

But on this particular ship was someone smuggling herself back into Japan in reserve where someone would try to smuggle themselves out of the country.

Looking out at the ocean at her home country of Japan she had left so many years ago standing behind the railing near the bow of the ship. She was a young woman who appeared to be in her late teens around the ages of sixteen and seventeen. She had short black hair with russet-brown eyes with a pale skin complexion. She wore a pair of black short-shorts with a pink leather belt around her waist, but tied to the back of the loose belt was a Wakizashi. The rest of her attire consisted of a pair of white belted boots, a white-sleeveless shirt with a hoodie over her head outlined with fur and a zip-up collar and a white jacket with gray lining on it.

Ayano Kosaka was seeing her homeland for the first time in seven years after fleeing the country before Britannia invaded it with her grandfather who feared that Japan didn't have the man power or the advance weaponry to stand against Britannia. He left his country taking his beloved granddaughter with him, but things in the European Union; France wasn't better than some of the conditions that the Japanese in the ghettos were experiencing.

As a result her grandfather's health began to decline due to the difficult conditions they had to live under. They escaped Britannian Rule when Japan fell as her grandfather feared, but their lives weren't better to say. Her grandfather died a few months ago, so alone and without anyone the young woman or a true reason to stay in France she left the former terrorist group that had been operated by a Japanese teenager named Ryo Sayama who opposed the mafia while wanting to find a nation to call their own before following an incident they were drafted into the W-0 unit.

Her priority was survival, but Ayano had joined their group for a time to seek help for her dying grandfather. Holding the E.U. responsible for her grandfather's demise and for the military unit she was a part of which was given suicidal missions and given her low opinion of the E.U. the young woman left. Using some money she made selling some stolen goods the young woman bought her way back to China and was now about to return to Japan after seven years away from the country of her birth.

"_It's more worth trying to liberate my home country than working with a military unit of a country I have no obligation to be loyal to especially as it had mistreated us and let my grandfather die…but you weren't the only one I lost."_

Ayano thought thinking if she was meant to die it would be better to at least die for her country of Japan than a country that would throw away their lives. The European Union wasn't her birth country, Japan was. She left with what money she had and a few supplies, but among her belongings was a sealed urn containing her grandfather's ashes.

"We're finally home grandfather," Ayano said with a calm and composed expression on her face. Her next step would be to give her father's ashes a proper burial or at least scatter them in a place he would have wanted them scattered. Then her next step is to seek out a resistance movement she could join up with, but she intended to be careful with her choice.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Shinjuku Ghetto in a short time General Bartley Asprius and Viceroy Clovis la Britannia saw what should have been certain victory quickly dissolving for them as if something had happened to radically change the tide of battle. Now the Britannians were beginning to lose ground and no matter what orders Bartley gave the situation continued to quickly go south for them. The situation worsened to the point that they would need to have men maintaining the formation around the ghetto to join in to replace the units they have lost.

But after their latest attempt to corner the resistance members failed utterly and completely resulting in the catastrophic loss of almost thirty knightmare frames at once. The Britannians now desperate to win called upon the Advance Special Envoy Engineering Corps or the ASEEC for short to unleash their new prototype seventh generation Knightmare Frame called the Z-01 Lancelot. Inside a medical trailer Suzaku was suiting up into a black and white pilot suit with gold trim as Cecile was speaking to him through the headset over his right ear.

"Have you read the manual?"

"Pretty much," Suzaku replied.

"Well done you have scored at the top of your class in the simulator," Cecile said before Suzaku politely interrupted her.

"Hey look…about what you told me early."

"Huh…it could be, but the possibility could be zero. But that means there could be a chance right?"

"Yes I am afraid that's true," Cecile replied as Suzaku stepped out of the medical trailer heading towards the special dispatch trailer that carried the prototype Knightmare Frame as the tarp covering it was about to be removed. "Even so you are not to do anything reckless; the new system is not outfitted with an ejection system."

"Ok I understand Miss Cecile," Suzaku answered as the tarp came off revealing a white Knightmare Frame with a shape and design unlike anything Suzaku had seen before lined with gold really looking like a giant white knight with green eyes. "Is that it?"

"Yes…the advance weapon developed by us in the Advance Special Envoy Engineering Corps, Lancelot the world's first seventh generation knightmare frame."

"Well if you are ready Suzaku we shall begin with the initial start-up," Lloyd ordered as Suzaku made his way into the cockpit of the white machine. Once he was inside Cecile began preparations to launch the Lancelot.

"Prepare start up begin from Phase 21, equipping energy filler," Cecile said as the battery filler was installed and its systems began starting up. "Initiate pilot insertion," The blue-haired woman said as Suzaku entered the machine and the monitors inside the cockpit including the control panels became active with Suzaku inserting the activation key. The Lancelot's power cables and restrains were disengaged as its land-spinners were readied while the Lancelot dropped into a launch pose with one hand hanging off the ground.

"So far it's going per the data," Lloyd commented as the moment of truth was here.

"Lancelot, activate ME boost," Suzaku said as the Lancelot was about to launch.

"Lancelot…LAUNCH," Cecile said as at that moment the Lancelot took off at full speed, a fact that amused Lloyd.

"Running full throttle right out of the gate," Lloyd said while in an obvious good mood laughing the whole time. Suzaku on the other hand was truly impressed by the machine.

"Cooler than the manual," The brown-haired Japanese boy commented. "With this I can," Suzaku grunted in pain as he held his side still feeling the injuries he had gained early as a result of what happened. It wasn't long before Suzaku came across his first target, Tamaki piloting a stolen Sutherland.

"Huh that doesn't look like a Sutherland," Tamaki just said before seconds later the Lancelot beheaded the Sutherland he was in using the slash-harken built into its forearm as a slashing weapon forcing the pilot block of the Sutherland to be ejected.

* * *

Now it was Lelouch's turn to experience a turnaround of events as he was still inside the cockpit of the Sutherland he had pleased with how the battle had gone.

"Hehheh…one more push and the check point will fall," Lelouch commented before a call came in for him.

"This is B-group reporting enemy presence."

"Huh, reinforcements, real battle is different," Lelouch said picking up the radio to issue orders. "Status?"

"Everyone ejected, they took out four units in nothing flat."

"Number of enemies?"

"Just one…I think it's a new model I never seen anything like it," The call was interrupted as the pilot screamed as the Lancelot took out his machine.

"What's happening out there?"

Meanwhile after taking out his latest enemy Sutherland the Lancelot deflected incoming bullets from two enemy Sutherlands who tried to avenge their fallen comrade, but all of their bullets were deflected by the Lancelot's Blaze Luminous shields on its forearms. This defense ability they were quick to tell Lelouch about which surprised the young man.

"What it deflects bullets," Lelouch said while trying to think of a way to counter it.

"Yeah what do we do," the pilot said obviously panicking before adding. "Ishida…arragggh!"

"_Useless so-called terrorists, with all the resources I have given them they cannot defeat one unit."_

Meanwhile the Lancelot continued its one-man assault on the terrorists soundly defeating them one by one as they were overpowered by the Lancelot's superior technology coupled with the skills of its pilot.

"Yes with the Lancelot I can put an end to all of this fighting at once."

"N-4 and N-5 hold position, when the rear units arrive surround that thing," Lelouch ordered.

"Got it," The Sutherland pilot replied as the two machines began firing on the Lancelot trying to hold it off, but its Blaze Luminous shields were deflecting all of their bullets before attacking one of the Sutherlands at first opening quickly defeating it forcing its pilot to eject before cutting off the right arm of the second Sutherland forcing it to fight back with slash-harkens.

"We can't stop it," The pilot cried out before the Lancelot defeated as well.

"N-units what is it," Lelouch demanded but he got no response. "What happened something I didn't foresee?" The young man quickly began looking at possibilities knowing that once all the other Sutherlands were defeated it would likely come after him. "But maybe I got something they couldn't have predicted."

Lelouch readied the prototype EMP rifle while quickly planning out an ambush.

* * *

After defeating scores of Sutherlands the Lancelot detected a Sutherland hiding in the upper floors of the Tokyo Business Building. Suzaku believing it was the leader of the resistance group immediately went after it, but upon using a slash harken to bring himself off to the floor the Sutherland was on, but much to his surprise the Sutherland didn't try to fight back as Suzaku trashed it within seconds. Suddenly an electrical charge surge through the entire Lancelot causing it to power down leaving it helpless as the cockpit went dark with only emergency lights on inside and a few systems still active.

"What the hell," Suzaku exclaimed while Cecile and Lloyd were surprised that the Lancelot had been disabled.

"All of Lancelot's systems have just gone offline," Cecile reported.

"What happened what do the read-outs say?"

"I am not sure, but just before the systems went off-line an electrical surge was detected…it seems like an," Cecile began before realizing what had happened.

"Electromagnetic Pulse…tuned to disable a Knightmare Frame's electronics, could even work on a tank. If I recall there was a company that went out of business that was attempting to develop such a weapon but they got only as far as the prototype stage."

Standing on a ledge overlooking the downed Lancelot stood Lelouch armed with the weapon in question, but it was just lucky for Suzaku that Lelouch didn't come prepared with anything to destroy the Lancelot. Even the explosive boomerangs he had on hand wouldn't be enough, but Lelouch didn't have time as he needed to move quickly and make a bold move to win this battle. With almost all their air support destroyed and with the building Lelouch was in he had the perfect launch point to make his way across the battlefield to his target, but first he needed to make his way to top of the building for range he needed.

* * *

Minutes later the remaining Sutherlands were struggling to fend off what remained of Britannia's infantry while aboard the G-1 Clovis was content that the battle had returned to their favor although he was incensed by the idea that had he incurred a debt to his older brother Prince Schneizel el Britannia for having used the Lancelot, but he merely accepted it as an alternative to what could have happened.

"I want clean up finished now and that girl found," Clovis ordered as he sat on his throne.

"Yes your highness," Bartley commented but suddenly the lights went out before someone entered the room and preformed a silent take down one the nearest officer as one was caught in a sleeper hold quickly removing the officer from the game before a sudden blow to the back of the head took out another. By the time the remaining four officers plus one general realized they were not alone quickly turned to engage the unexpected visitor.

Two of them attempted to double-team Lelouch as Zero, but the young man decked before of them in the face before delivering a series of quickly punches to the face of the third officer before roundhouse kicking the man in the head before grabbing the fourth officer he had stunned spinning him around and putting him into the path of the fifth officer who tried to attack Lelouch with a pistol, but only succeeded in killing his fellow officer. Lelouch hurled a small shrunken plugging up the barrel of the gun causing it to explode when bullet was unable to escape the barrel of the weapon wounding the officer. The sixth officer tried to attack Lelouch from behind, but the masked young man delivered a bone-breaking backhand to the man's face causing him to drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes. The officer who tried to shoot him was kicked in the face knocking him out leaving Bartley to defend Clovis.

It was barely a fight especially as the knuckles of Lelouch's gloves were reinforced with steel to increase punching power, a single punch and Bartley went down despite the latter shivering in fear while trying to aim a gun at Zero.

"Who…who are you," Clovis demanded.

"I am Zero," Lelouch declared. "And you will tell your forces to stop their attack on the ghetto now and withdraw."

"What who are you demand anything of a member of royalty?"

"Says the man who has your pet project in his possession and could go public about what his whole fiasco is really about," Lelouch shot back quickly.

"WHAT YOU HAVE HER?"

"I do…a green haired woman with…shall we say supernatural powers and I have a lot of information on your project you were experimenting on her under," Lelouch said bluffing on the last part. "Somehow I suspect the homeland as well as the public would be very interested in your little hobby. If those people die I'll expose you, especially if I don't make it."

"She couldn't have gotten away we have the ghetto surrounded we'll find her," Clovis said as he began sweating.

"Then try me and find out," Zero declared as Lelouch stared down Clovis who was shaking uncontrollably from fear of the possibility of his experiments on C.C. being revealed. A tense few moments passed before Clovis finally gave in.

"Alright alright…I'll call for a cease-fire," Clovis said while Lelouch nodded before adding.

"Good and you will not harm anyone else living in this ghetto again otherwise I will go public."

Lelouch walked over to the control board opening communications for Clovis to make an announcement to all of his forces.

"Attention all forces, cease-fire at once," Clovis began surprising everyone on both sides including Suzaku just as the Lancelot's systems had recovered and the machine was reactivating. "I Clovis third prince of Britannia and Royal Viceroy of Area 11 hereby command you to cease-fire at once. You will cease destruction of any buildings or property, all casualties regardless if they be Britannian or Eleven shall be treated equally and without prejudice. In the name of Clovis la Britannia I order you to cease-fire at once, I shall allow no further fighting."

Once it was done Lelouch shut off the power along with the communication channel.

"Are you satisfied?"

"Very, well done," Lelouch replied.

"So what happens now?"

"I escape, but remember what we discussed. You are free to try to find her, but I assure you she is no longer here in the ghetto…she is already long gone. The chaos you created provided the perfect cover."

"But that is impossible our encirclement," Clovis snapped in disbelief.

"Well **I **managed to sneak in here didn't I so who couldn't say I couldn't have smuggled her out early on," Lelouch pointed out smiling smugly under his mask while Clovis sat on his throne barely able to restrain his rage, but at the sound of rushing footsteps Lelouch drew a vial from his belt shattering it near his feet quickly blanketing the room in a thick cloud of smoke. Just as Britannian Foot soldiers arrived in the room the masked man had disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile as the Britannians were withdrawing Kallen and Ohgi were surprised by the man who had become their savior, but his true identity remained unknown to them.

"Just who was that guy," Kallen asked.

"I don't know, but whoever he was he saved us and the rest of the people in this ghetto."

"Zero huh…as in nothing…what kind of man chooses a name like that?"

"You got me," Ohgi replied shrugging his shoulders.

Speaking of Zero the young masked man who had successfully tested out his new suit was walking through the subway tunnels right before a fifteen feet along, roughly nine feet wide and then three-feet high. It was something of a hybrid between a tank and a high-speed vehicle possessing six all terrain Super swampers' tires, the four on the rear were by far the largest with two smaller tires on the front. The entire thing had advance and complex suspension system as well possessing a jet-tribune style engine on the rear for sudden bursts of acceleration and covered in plates of thick armor. Despite that the vehicle was capable of going from zero to sixty miles an hour in less than thirty seconds and was capable of achieving faster speeds.

The vehicle was a prototype military assault vehicle meant to work with a second vehicle to jump ravines and then using tow cables they were to help create bridges for advancing military units. The bridges never worked, but the Tumbler as FoxTech dubbed them worked perfectly, but sadly the military had no interest in the vehicles. But for Lelouch that left him a perfectly good car for him to acquire for his own use although with a little help the Tumbler Prototype he claimed was modified for his own use with the addition of a few features and offensive capabilities.

The top hatch of the car opened as Lelouch leapt in before the seat lowered into the vehicle with the thick armored hatch closing above him. Lelouch took the wheel pushing a button as a foot lowered from the bottom of the vehicle quickly turning it around. The masked man youth pushed a second button that remotely linked his mask giving him a tactical Heads-Up-Display of the area ahead of him with mileage and diagnostics of his vehicle appearing inside his mask with state-of-the art Smart GPS to assist in navigation.

As Lelouch sped through the subway tunnels taking a long about route to throw off pursuers he received a call from Lucius Fox.

"I take it you were successful?"

"Yes the suit and everything worked perfectly I even got to try that EMP rifle you developed…I am still shocked the military rejected that one."

"Their loss your gain, what can I say Mr. Lamperouge," Lucius said with a sarcastic smile.

"Nothing…because you have nailed the head on that perfectly, but I assume you and Sayoko were successful in escaping the ghetto with our green-haired guest?"

"We have and we have relocated to the new base of operations…we'll be waiting for you."

"Roger that…I am taking a long route to make sure no one is following me. Please tell Sayoko to tell Nunnally I'll be getting home late."

"Of course," Fox replied before Lelouch ended communications proceeding further into the tunnels below the Settlement.

As Lelouch continued he thought about his reunion with Clovis…he had contemplated killing Clovis after using his Geass to question him on what he knew about his mother's demise. But ultimately he decided against it since he had leverage over Clovis now thanks to his knowledge of his experiments and he wasn't likely to know anything about the demise of his mother.

For now he wasn't worth killing…

* * *

In the aftermath of the Disaster of Shinjuku Ghetto where the Britannian Forces were close to victory, but were defeated suffering heavy losses. Although technically the Lancelot did succeed in turning things around for the Britannians, but ultimately the man known as Zero secured victory through blackmailing Clovis with the threat to expose his project to the public. But for Clovis who had suffered terrible humiliation was now facing seriously questions that would be asked from the homeland about the heavy loses his forces endured. Furthermore news of the mass-series of bank robberies had also reached the homeland comprising Clovis's position as Viceroy. Barely three hours after that disaster Clovis was now in an unpleasant video conference with his older half-brother Schneizel el Britannia, the Prime Minister of the Empire and by extension Charles's right hand man in the handling of the Empire's political affairs.

"I am sorry I had to contact you like this Clovis, but as I am sure you realize word has reached the homeland of what has happened…the incident in Shinjuku and the mass-series of bank robberies which has left a total of over three hundred dead including civilians. What was so important about that resistance group you hunted and chased down to the Shinjuku Ghetto that made you divert police and military into pursuing it instead of allowing the police to apprehend these bank robbers," Schneizel asked as Clovis was sweating.

"It was a poison gas weapon we were developing to use against resistance groups hiding underground or in areas too hazards for our forces to strike," Clovis replied while trying to stay as composed as possible. Schneizel was silently studying Clovis before seemingly accepting the explanation a few moments later asking.

"And this cease-fire you called?"

"The battle had become pointless the poison gas was destroyed and lost. Thankfully it was incomplete, but who knows if those damn Elevens could have gotten it working."

"I see, so brother what will you do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Clovis I am going to be frank with you. Your performance as Viceroy in Area 11 has been…very disappointing," Schneizel said while trying to lighten the blow of what he was about to tell Clovis. "Aside from today's events violence, drugs and crime in general have begun spiraling out of control especially these cold-related crimes we have also been informed of including those of terrorist activities. Today's events simply cannot be overlooked and I am speaking on behalf of our father when I say this. Handle the situation better or stand aside for someone else who can be more able to perform the duties of Viceroy."

Clovis's blood drained from his face, people calling for his removal and his own father the Emperor was displeased with him.

"Already there are some calling for your removal, but if you can correct the situation in Area 11 perhaps that can be prevented."

Clovis swallowed hard as basically in short Schneizel was telling him that he was doing so poorly at his job and the administration back home was calling for his removal.

"If you can at least either deal with the mastermind behind the robberies or get the leader of the resistance members perhaps I can get the homeland to back off."

"I would appreciate that brother."

"But I must warn you Clovis one more blunder like today and that will be it…for you," Schneizel warned with an icy voice that made his younger brother tremble. "Just be thankful our father hasn't decided to send Bismarck…yet."

With that the video conference ended with an angry Clovis who was now even more incensed at what happened today, but he needed to salvage the situation somehow or he stood to lose everything. Waiting quietly for the conversation between siblings to be over General Bartley Asprius stood perfectly quiet not wanting to draw the anger of his lord.

"We need a scapegoat," Clovis began after a moment of silence.

"Your majesty?"

"We need a scapegoat to cover for the theft of the poison gas capsule…check those involved at the battle and find me someone we can use."

"Yes your majesty," Bartley said with a bow before running off leaving a furious Clovis behind.

* * *

Later that evening the Tumbler driven by Lelouch was traveling through an old cave system below the subway where an old hidden railroad existed that was used during one of the old wars Japan had to move people and supplies without detection before it was abandoned once it had served its purposes. Another reason it was abandoned because many of the wooden bridges allowing the train tracks to travel across the deep chasms and ravines had rotted away over time and collapsed. But for the Tumbler traveling across these large gaps were not much of a problem. In fact they provided Lelouch's new hideout with a natural defense to keep people from accidentally discovering it.

As Lelouch was following the path only the Tumbler would be able to travel across to reach his new hideout below the Ashford Private Academy. Lelouch began thinking back to months ago when he arrived at the FoxTech's Applied Science Division Storehouse, which was all that remained of one of Britannia's most thriving companies that had been a leader in developing new technologies and weapons.

* * *

(Six months ago, Tokyo Settlement Industrial District)

Lelouch was aware of the unfortunate circumstances that led to FoxTech going out of business, but knowing he would need equipment. Most of all he would need an outfit or a suit with exceptional protection capabilities. He would need something capable of protecting and hiding his identity along with anything else in terms of weapons he could get his hands on would be great too. But Lelouch didn't want your simple off the black-market weapons…he wanted the best he could get and knowing the potential value of what could be contained in the warehouse Lelouch after a discussion with Ra's al Ghul left for the warehouse.

Stealing anything useless was an option, but Lelouch didn't want to stir up anything yet so Ra's provided the young man with a blank check of shorts to use to buy whatever he wanted. After completing his training Ra's al Ghul promised to help Lelouch in his plans to destroy Britannia by providing funding, intelligence and the occasional man power.

Wearing a white collar shirt with a black coat and matching pants Lelouch walked into the warehouse with a briefcase in hand.

"Hello…anyone here?"

"Are you Lelouch Lamperouge? A friend of yours told me you were coming. He told me you were interested in some of the products in storage here?" Lucius Fox said approaching Lelouch after stepping out from a small office on the second floor of the warehouse which doubled as both his office and his bedroom.

"I am…you must be Lucius Fox," Lelouch said before shaking the older man's hand after the latter came down to greet the Highschool student, but upon standing in front of Lelouch the old man looked at him with a puzzled look on his face. "Something wrong?"

"You look familiar…have we met before?"

"Not that I know of," Lelouch replied.

"Sorry…you just looked familiar to someone else I knew."

"Who?"

"Marianne vi Britannia," Fox replied while Lelouch was surprised but he kept a straight face.

"You knew Marianne the Flash?"

"A long time ago she usually came to me for a few favors and some items, but I helped the Ashford Family with the development of the Knightmare Frame she made famous."

"The Ganymede?"

"Yes, but that was a long time ago. Now I am here with a lot of my dead projects…all that remains of my company."

"I am sorry about that, but what exactly is kept here anyway?"

"Environmental procedures, defense projects, consumer products…all prototypes, but none of them had ever reached the production stage."

"Not on any level whatsoever?"

"None," Fox replied before asking. "What did they tell you this place was?"

"That it was a storehouse of prototypes your company made that never went beyond the testing and development stage."

"Well it's my home now too…let's take a look around. Somehow I think you might find something you might like, but I have to question how will you pay for it?"

"Oh…don't worry about that…price is no object," Lelouch replied with a smile not planning at the time that Lucius Fox would become one of his close allies and his weapon and gadget supplier.

* * *

(Present Day)

After making the last jump Lelouch entered a large open cavern that had served as a station on the secret railroad, but in recent months with help and backing from the League of Shadows and advice from Lucius Fox the entire cave underwent a massive renovation. Brand new thick steel bars replaced the old wooden beams with brand new metal frame-work across the ceiling to reinforce it preventing possible cave ins while the floors were lined with metal plating. It had working electricity and water being fed from the Ashford Academy above. Besides a place to park the Tumbler with a turn-table to turn it around when it was needed again there was an armory room which contained the various tools and weapons Lelouch possessed.

Although a place for a second Zero suit was there a back-up suit along with replacement components for the Zero suit were being prepared in the event of the durable suit suffering damage. In another corner of the hideout was a lab complete with a powerful high-tech super-processing computer and high-end equipment for examinations, chemical analysis and more. There was even a workshop ready for Lucius to build and create more gadgets and weapons for Lelouch along with being provided with all the tools and equipment he would need while any other materials could be acquired through connections like the Black Market and so-forth.

There was of course a small medical area complete with bed and cabinets well stocked with medical supplies. Then lastly there was a training area for Lelouch to use which had exercise equipment and everything else needed to keep his body at peak physical condition which included the equipment to conduct biofeedback treatments and to practice his escape artist skills there was straightjacket and handcuffs, chains, etc to practice with.

Disembarking the Tumbler the young man was met by Lucius who began checking over the Zero suit looking for any sign of damage.

"You managed to win without a single sign of wear or tear on it other than a bit of dirt."

"I still find it hard to believe your company went under," Lelouch commented taking off his mask.

"I told before the nobles didn't think too highly of my humanitarian efforts for the Japanese, but that was part of it."

"Of course," Lelouch replied before going into the armory room to change out of the Zero suit while Fox stood outside.

"Sayoko is upstairs tending to Nunnally while our guest is sleeping it off in one of the other rooms now."

"Has she said anything?"

"Nothing yet," Fox replied.

"I better head off and see Nunnally she is probably worried for me."

"I'll take care of things here."

After changing out into his school uniform again Lelouch took the elevator to the waterways below Ashford Academy before making his way back into the school using an elevator restricted to school administration and authorized personnel only, but Lelouch managed to set up a ghost user name and pass code allowing him to use it. But despite some unforeseen things happening and with the unfortunate loss of Suzaku his war against Britannia had begun.

* * *

A/N: Yes Lelouch gets the Tumbler, although it has been modified with some extras. He'll get his own Knightmare Frame, but that's for later and he didn't use his Geass on Clovis since he didn't want to remove his helmet and he hadn't tried it yet. Its the same Geass from the series, but he won't be using it as much mostly due to his helmet not being adapted for its use...yet.

well Ayano has been introduced after returning from the E.U. to bury her grandfather and to get away from the W-0 group having finally grown fed up with things over there. But was her grandfather's death the only thing influenced her decision or did something else happened. I believed she had a grandfather based on scans related to the series I have seen of her with an older man likely a family member and another girl who is mostly likely a sister, so…well I won't say anymore. I do value feedback on Ayano's characterization and so far four people have said I got her dead on but I'll wait and see what you guys say.

Find out in later chapters especially as the Joker makes his next move in the next chapter. Also Clovis surviving was something else I wanted to do different since in the other fics I did with him he ended up killed in one way or another, but he'll be wishing Lelouch finished him off.

Anyway thanks in advance for the reviews and feedback and see you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 Escalation

A/N: First off I want to thank everyone who reviewed because I greatly appreciate the feedback. I am guessing I got Ayano's character down so far, but more of her will appear with her and Lelouch properly meeting in the next chapter. I am going to try and focus on some of my other stories too, which is why I didn't even think about posting this one until I pre-made seven chapters at least.

I went back and tried to clean up the grammar on the last chapter, hopefully it looks a little better and MM browsing and I worked to clean this chapter up as well too as best as possible. I wish I could say I got no more errors in this chapter, but I can't promise that since knowing my luck there still is.

Anyway on with the chapter…

* * *

Chapter 4

Escalation

It was a peaceful spring night just off the coast of the Tokyo Settlement where a white yacht trimmed with red was sitting a distance away from the coast in Tokyo Bay where on the deck of the ship a glamorous party was taking place being thrown by members of the nobility and wealthy business owners operating in the conquered nation.

Standing on a large moving object in the middle of the bay concealed in the darkness out of reach of the bright lights of the settlement was a lone figure who was looking at a snow globe with a dancing blonde-haired ballerina in a pink dress slowly spinning on a rotating wheel within the globe as fake snow fell around her.

He held the globe in his right hand before he spoke.

"This is how I will always remember you, surrounded by winter, forever young, forever beautiful, so rest well my sweet sister. The monster who took you from me will soon learn that revenge is a dish," The figure looked out at the yacht with seemingly glowing red eyes before finishing his statement. "Best served cold."

Seconds later the figure pushed a button on a remote he held in his other hand as a large harpoon gun fired hitting the starboard side of the ship followed by electric motors beginning to pull the cable back which had the effect of the bringing the large object out of the darkness and towards the ship. Even though everyone was distracted by the festivities the helmsman of the ship couldn't believe his eyes when he saw something coming out of the darkness and heading for the ship.

"Captain, could you report to the bridge please?"

Within moments an aged man in his fifties with blue eyes and graying hair wearing a white uniform complete with the signature hat entered the bridge.

"What is it Helmsman?"

"Captain Rogers we got an iceberg approaching the starboard side near the bow."

"Ridiculous it's the middle of spring…not to mention an iceberg in the Tokyo Bay is all but," The Captain ranted before his sentence quickly trailed off where to his shock he saw a large iceberg that was almost the same size as the yacht.

The captain snapped out his moment of stunned disbelief as he quickly tried to turn on the ship's engines, but it was too late as the iceberg impacted the side of the ship. But that wasn't all as a ring of ice suddenly formed around the ship immobilizing it against the iceberg while the guests at the party were now aware of the large iceberg that had impacted their ship from the stern of the yacht. Most notable among them was a man in his late teens with black hair and blue eyes wearing a black tuxedo who was the son of the most famous industrialist living in Area 11.

"What the hell is going on," Chris Boyle the son of the CEO and owner of Knight-Corp exclaimed as the impact had caused some of his guests to trip and fall.

Suddenly a figure standing atop the iceberg leapt down crashing through the white tent that had been set up over the stern of the yacht where the party was taking place. Some guests screamed at the sudden incident, but soon all eyes fell upon the armored man who had landed on the stern of their ship completely unharmed from a fifty foot drop. As the man rose to his feet the man stood at an estimated height of about six feet tall wearing a type of advance armor composed first of a black undersuit with a customized modified built-in temperature regulators to keep its wearer 50 degrees below zero. Protecting the delicate advance circuitry was a layer made of military-grade spun para-aramid fibers across the bodysuit.

The second layer composed of dark blue armor made of lightweight nano-engineered polymer plating incorporated and reinforced by hardened Kevlar plates. These hybrid plates were built over the chest, calves, thighs, arms, and back where a smooth and streamlined backpack unit could be seen that contained a advance air-regulation system pumping in outside air and purifying it and cooling it for the suit's wearer, but the backpack also contained a tank of breathable air which could be used in oxygen-free environment allowing the wearer up to two hours of air. The armor suit besides its plates also possesses a Kevlar bi-weave suit upon which the armor plates are attached upon. Together the armor is capable of stopping slashing weapons and can also deflect any bullet short of rounds fired from a Knightmare Frame, and reinforced joints enable maximum flexibility and mobility as well as to ensure a complete vacuüm seal.

The forearms of the suit were armored as well, but on the right arm was a data pad computer which provided the wearer of advance diagnostics of his suit as well added programs for analysis and more. The boots which had blue-shin armor above the black all-terrain combat boots and then lastly around the shoulders was an armored collar which held a glass dome made of a durable yet unique but rare transparent polycrystalline ceramic which was bulletproof capable of withstanding a great deal of punishment.

It was difficult to see the wearer's face due to the glass being fogged up as a result of the intense the cold within the suit generated for its user, but perhaps in preparation for such a situation the man wearing the suit wore a pair of advance electronic goggles which allowed the wearer to see in different spectrums including providing up to date diagnostics on critical systems on his suit being linked to the data pad on his right forearm, but to the people on the boat the goggles made his eyes seem to be glowing blood-red. On his waist was an equipment belt which had two holsters, one on each side of his waist for a pistol-like laser weapon that didn't look like any other kind of weapon seen before giving him two altogether.

The weapon matched the second equally strange weapon being held in the man's right hand that looked like an advance laser rifle with a small tank connected to the barrel by glowing blue wires and tubes while over his left shoulder was a waterproof duffel bag. Seconds' later two armed men, security guards as their pale gray uniforms indicated burst through the door leading to the interior of the ship leveling pistols at the man.

"FREEZE," The lead guard shouted.

"That is Mister Freeze to you," The man replied in a cold, yet with a distorted voice before blasting the two unfortunate men with the strange rifle that turned out to be a laser-powered cold gun which turned the two guards into frozen statues in a matter of seconds after firing a wide burst catching both men at once. The guests were horrified, but they had nowhere to run as Mister Freeze advanced towards Boyle while using his free hand to adjust the settings on his rifle for a more focused shot.

"The cold eyes of vengeance are upon you Boyle!"

"Who…who are you," A trembling Boyle asked.

"I was once a young man who had dreams and ambitions, but you…a mere bully…like others couldn't stand a commoner rising above the noble filth," Mister Freeze said with certain deadliness in his voice before firing his Freeze-Rifle causing ice to begin encasing Boyle's body, but as the ice reached his waist the desperate noble cried out.

"Please…stop…I…I beg you!"

"You beg," Mr. Freeze asked seemingly confused as he stopped freezing the terrified man. "In my nightmares I see Nora behind the glass begging to me with frozen eyes. How I've longed to see that look frozen on **YOU**," Mr. Freeze declared as the last part of his sentence his tone changed revealing the barely restrained vindictive fury trapped within.

"NO," Boyle cried out in terror, which would be the last words to escape his lips as Mister Freeze blasted him at point-blank range completely freezing his entire body over ending his life.

After taking a moment to savor having gotten his vengeance the cold villain and avenger turned to the other terrified guests upon which he dropped his duffel bag before them.

"Now…put all of your valuables…jewelry and cash inside…NOW," Mister Freeze insisted with a deadly certainly in his voice. The guests with hesitation did as Mister Freeze demanded with his bag filled within a few minutes of jewels and other valuables. Mister Freeze quickly closed the bag sealing it and without another word quickly leapt off the side of the ship disappearing below the water. Minutes later coast guard units arrived at the scene followed minutes later by police boats.

Walking along the bottom of the Tokyo Bay, Mister Freeze was heading for the shore following switching over from external air to the internal air tank in his small, but smoothed backpack unit of his suit. The suit he used coincidently enough was a prototype Powered Exoskeleton he stole from Knight Corp four months ago. Originally the Powered Exoskeleton was meant to be a revolutionary step forward in military technology as the suit was meant to give a soldier the power of a Knightmare Frame, but only miniaturized developed from a survival suit concept FoxTech had. Unfortunately the military found it too expensive for use leaving the finished prototype to collect dust in a storage warehouse until Mister Freeze stole it and then modified the advance suit using other equipment and components he either stole from Knight Corp or acquired on the Black Market for his preparations of getting his revenge adapting the Power Exoskeleton into a advance Cryo Refrigeration Suit which not only granted him the advance durability and protection without sacrificing flexibility and mobility while at the same time keeping him in a vacuüm sealed environment thanks to the changes and additions Mister Freeze made.

By the time police were able to search underwater for the man, Mister Freeze was long gone.

* * *

The following morning approaching mid-day Ayano Kosaka arrived in Shinjuku Ghetto having finally scattered the ashes of her grandfather returning him to his home at long last, but now Ayano began to contemplate where to find a suitable resistance movement to join. As she wandered around the ghetto she did see the signs of battle from the day before. She had expected things to be bad in Japan, but this was a little more than she had expected. As she searched the young woman came across another Japanese boy, seventeen years old with brown hair, green eyes wearing a green shirt with jeans, shoes and brown coat with sunglasses over his eyes.

Suzaku Kururugi had returned to Shinjuku Ghetto to search for any sign of Lelouch and the green haired girl, although their names were not on the list of casualties and no one matching their descriptions were mentioned so there was hope that they were alive. He happened upon Ayano and wasn't sure what to think, but he decided to ask.

"Excuse…I am looking for someone have you seen a guy about a little taller than me with purple eyes and black hair wearing black?"

Ayano shook her head.

"Oh, ok how about a girl with green hair and yellow eyes dressed in white?"

"No I haven't seen them," Ayano replied.

"I see…sorry for bothering you, but are you by chance looking for someone too?"

"Not exactly I came to return my grandfather home."

Suzaku noticing the empty urn still in her hand immediately understood the meaning of that statement.

"I see…I am sorry for your loss."

"Don't be, human life is fragile and the living conditions he had in Paris when we stayed there was slowly killing him."

"Paris…then you and your grandfather were in France, the European Union."

Ayano nodded her head in response.

"Yes, but he might have lived longer if he stayed in Japan at least the ghettos gave you more space to move around in than the cramp camps they stuff Japanese people into."

"I see," Suzaku said as he was disheartened to learn about the conditions his fellow countrymen were enduring in the E.U, but he had always known that many Japanese had fled to the E.U. to escape Britannian rule even before the war itself began while some were exiled after the war. But from what Ayano was telling him a lot more of his fellow countrymen had fled oversee than he had initially thought and it was obvious they were put into camps to prevent overcrowding.

Unknown to the two Villetta was watching them.

"I think we got enough, Private Kururugi speaking to what the records will say a collaborator," Villetta Nu said as she was about to give the signal for Britannian military intelligence officials to apprehend them.

* * *

Elsewhere in the settlement a sleeping Lelouch Lamperouge got a rude awakening at a student council meeting at the Ashford Private Academy by a busty blonde haired woman with blue eyes who was one year his senior holding a rolled up piece of paper. Using it like a bat to wake the young man up as Milly Ashford nagged Lelouch.

"WAKE UP LELOUCH, I know you were sleeping because your hand stopped moving."

Lelouch was awake now as he looked up a Milly saying.

"Well you don't have to beat me up over it do you?"

"Serves you right for ditching classes all day yesterday," A fellow male student with brown hair and a tanned complexion pointed out.

"Yeah what was up with you yesterday Lelouch," Another female student wearing the same light-sand colored jacket timed with gold as Milly and other female students of the academy along with a black skirt, a white blouse shirt and a green tie. Unlike Milly she was younger with long orange hair and blue eyes with a fair skin complexion.

"That's enough you guys," Milly began. "Let's not get sidetracked here, if we don't come up with a fix for the school's activity budget then there won't be any money left for anything at all."

"If it comes to that point," A girl with black hair and purple eyes wearing glasses quietly commented while she was in a corner of the room wearing glasses.

"Then the Equestrianism club will be pissed, we don't want them coming in here riding on horseback," Rivalz Cardemonde said light heartily.

"Rivalz can't you be a more serious student council member," Milly asked.

"You know it would have helped if you told us about this yesterday," Shirley Fenette pointed out.

"I would have said a day late then we could have given up," Rivalz added upon which Lelouch agreed.

"Good idea we can still do that?"

"GUTS!"

Shirley, Nina, Lelouch and Rivalz were taking back by Milly's shouting.

"Are you trying that guts spell again," The blue-haired teen inquired before Milly put her hand on the table waving her right index finger trying to encourage the student council.

"Yep I want you people to put your all into this."

"I don't think your magic is going to do a whole lot," Lelouch pointed out.

"Actually it's gotten me going Madam President," Shirley said before Milly folded her arms across her chest.

"Supple and willing I like that."

"I train hard in the gymnastics club," Shirley said flexing her right arm muscle.

"That's not what I was getting at," Milly began surprising Shirley as her voice took on a different tone. "You're a ten."

"Huh?"

"From what I have seen in the girl's bathroom anyway…you have been filling out in all of the right places huh," Milly said while Rivalz chuckled at that prompting Shirley to cover her chest while blushing.

"What are you talking about you prev?"

Fortunately the meeting didn't last much longer and to their credit they got the budget worked out and were on their way to class talking.

"Geez our president is just a dirty old man on the inside," Shirley commented before adding, "Sullying the meeting with her filthy mind."

"Yeah well that's Milly for you," Nina said in her friend's defense.

"Look on the bright side," Rivalz said with a laugh; "at least we got the budget balanced didn't we?"

But as the four students entered their classroom they overheard a trio of students gathered around a computer watching a news report.

"They used poison gas," a male student asked.

"Oh man that's freaky Shinjuku is thirty minutes away from here," Another student added.

"Oh my gosh, I saw smoke rising from Shinjuku it must have been the gas," A female student said this time, but as Lelouch walked in the news report changed to a breaking news bulletin. Lelouch stepped closer to look over the student's shoulder to observe the news report. He saw two newscasters, one of them a woman with short red hair and green eyes wearing a white blouse while her fellow anchorman a young man with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Good morning this is Becky Narita and Peter McElroy of Hi-TV," Becky spoke as standing in the background watching was the producer of the network, a man with sandy-blonde hair tied into a ponytail with brown eyes wearing a red turtleneck shirt with a black jacket with matching pants. "We begin our broadcast with news of the death of Chris Boyle the son of Ferris Boyle the CEO and Founder of Knight Corp who was killed by an assailant calling himself Mister Freeze as seen in this photo captured by one of the guests at his birthday party."

Lelouch was familiar with Chris Boyle a fellow student at the academy, a bully, a womanizer and a really spoiled piece of work. He was also one of the people who at one time was one of the many people Milly's parents were marrying their daughter to, but fortunately that fell apart.

"_I doubt he'll be missed here." _

Lelouch thought as the television showed a photo of Mister Freeze was shown before Becky went on to explain.

"Although police have no leads at this time to who Mister Freeze is, but police believe he is behind the cold-related crimes that had plagued Area 11 for the past couple months. But that is not the only tragedy today as the fashion world this morning was stunned by the shocking deaths of fashion models Alicia Hunt and Vicki Vale. Authorities believe the cause of death was the result of a violent allergic reaction, although they have not ruled out the possibility of drug use…Peter."

The screen switched to Peter as he went on to explain.

"And plans continue for the opening of the Prince Clovis art museum which is schedule to happen tomorrow night and," Peter stopped as he was just handled something quickly reading it over. "This just in…three sudden deaths at a beauty parlor…"

Peter was about to reveal more details when Becky laughed out loud, but was quick to regain her composure allowing Peter to continue.

"At a beauty parlor in the Tokyo Settlement were discovered this morning about an hour ago and," Peter was interrupted again this time as Becky broke out into uncontrollable helpless hysterical laughter. Diethard realized something was terribly wrong and pulled out his cell phone and began dialing 911. But it would be too late as Peter unaware of what was really happening. "Becky this is hardly the time…"

Suddenly exhausted from all of the forced laughter Becky fell back out of her chair and onto the floor having now suddenly expired as a result of agonizing forced hilarity.

"Kill the cameras," A member of the stage crew shouted as the screen suddenly cut out revealing a sign with a cartoonish broken TV with the message.

We're experiencing technical difficulties.

But some static was seen on the screen before the screen went black before reopened to a commercial of some kind. The commercial opened with some cheery, but corny music as a certain man in a purple suit wearing a matching fedora hat on his head with his tie replaced with a bow-tie with four ribbons hanging pushing a shopping cart in what was obviously a stage with a background resembling a supermarket. The man was dancing around with his legs as he pushed the cart chuckling before the Joker began his commercial.

"NEW AND IMPROVED JOKER PRODUCTS," The Joker began before picking up one of the items in his cart a green bottle of what seemed to be cologne but it had his own clown-face emblem on it. "With our new secret ingredient…Smilex," The Joker said holding the bottle next to his face.

Lelouch and everyone else were stunned by the commercial.

"Now let us go over to our blind taste test," The Joker said exiting the screen before two black and white cardboard cut outs of the dead fashion models appeared on the screen with some computer animation being done to animate their lips.

"Love that Joker…"

The scene switched to a dark room where a man in his late forties who was losing hair was tied to a chair with green-neon rope while purple cloth was being used to gag him and keep him silent. The white flashing words that appeared over the man's head said.

**NOT AN ACTOR!**

"Uh oh he don't look happy…he has been using Brand X," The Joker said pointing to a black box titled Brand X while above the man the words **OH NO **were flashing. After that the Joker moved to another side of the room where a large collection of his so-called products stood next to a man who seemed younger than the first guy, but the man was dead judging by the fact the poor soul had his facial muscles pulled taut in a rictus grin, a fate that befallen Becky who had her face frozen in death with a ghastly grin.

"But with new and improved Joker brand, I get a grin again and again. Ha hahaha!"

The screen changed this time with the Joker sitting in a beach chair on a fake beach set complete with a few palm trees, sand, a beach ball and two more cardboard cut outs of the models, but this time they were ones adapted for just this scene with one lying on her side in a beach pose while the other one was sitting under the palm tree. To complete the look there was a fake seagull preached on the back of the Joker's chair while the Joker himself did away with his hat to wearing sunglasses.

"That luscious tan," Vicki was shown with a sparkle off her smile thanks to the magic of computer imagery. "Those ruby lips," The Joker kept going showing a close up of a smiling Alicia before finishing with a close up shot of his face, "and hair color so natural, only your undertaker knows for sure."

The Joker broke out laughing before regaining his composure.

"I know what you're saying: where can I get these fine new items," The Joker said while holding up another of his products. "Well that's the gag. Chances are, you've bought 'em already," The Joker replied before laughing again deciding to finish his commercial with the closing lines. "So, remember, spread a little sunshine, and put on a happy face!"

The Joker laughed again, but this time he broke out into hysterical laughter as his spinning logo appeared.

"Warning Smilex might cause sore jaw, high-pitch laughing and permanent death," a recording of the Joker's voice quickly said just as the commercial ended.

Lelouch was left visibly disturbed by the commercial, but it didn't take him long to realize those so-called deaths which including the supermodels, the three at the beauty parlor and the newscaster woman were caused by the Joker. Just at that moment Lelouch eyed an idiot female student applying lip stick which prompted him to shout out.

"Throw that away...didn't you pay attention to the news report?"

"Why…I always must look my best," the ignorant student shot back.

"What's more important your looks or your life," Lelouch demanded.

"Well duh that's obvious," The girl said as she began laughing, but within seconds just like the news caster she broke out into uncontrollable laughter. Lelouch and another student tried to help her, but there was nothing they could do and watched as she eventually expired from forced laughter, a very agonizing if not painful way to go.

In response to the student dying along with six other Ashford Academy students who ended up dying in a frightening similar fate school was cancelled for the rest of the day prompting Lelouch to check on his sister Nunnally while making sure that Sayoko would avoid using any hygiene products until they could be determined to be safe, but fortunately they had a good supply of products they had bought two months back and those who died had used recently purchased hygiene and make-up products from what Lelouch discovered when he questioned the friends of the students who died.

"Nunnally…are you here?"

"Over here brother," a young girl called out.

Lelouch hurried to the side of his younger fourteen year old sister Nunnally Lamperouge, a girl with ash-blonde hair and a fair skin complexion, but due to an incident just over seven years ago Nunnally was left crippled and blind during the assassination that claimed their mother's life.

"Brother is true did some students…"

"I am sorry Nunnally, but don't worry I won't let anything happen to you and nothing will happen to me."

* * *

Later that afternoon Suzaku was locked behind a jail cell wearing a Britannian prison uniform as he was trying to grasp how he ended up in this current situation. One minute he and Ayano were talking before a group of Britannian soldiers suddenly descended upon her and arrested them for charges not made clear to them leaving Suzaku to spend most of his day in prison. Suddenly his cell door opened and standing with the prison guard was Lloyd.

"Guess what Private Kururugi today is your lucky day!"

"Huh…Lloyd?"

"Do you think I would let you get out of piloting the Lancelot so easily especially now that you clocked at ninety-four percent while using it…so you work for me now," Lloyd explained.

"But why was I arrested in the first place?"

"They didn't tell you," Lloyd said with a sigh deciding to explain it. "You were arrested for collaborating with terrorists and held responsible for the theft of the poison capsule."

"WHAT THAT'S CRAZY," Suzaku exclaimed.

"I know and Cecile knows it, but the fact of the matter is they were just trying to find a scapegoat to save Clovis's hide. Because of yesterdays' events and the rampant crime wave and increasing terrorist acts Clovis is facing removal from his position as Viceroy for screwing up to put it bluntly. Especially with people now dropping dead by poison hygiene products," Lloyd remarked causally.

"But if they were planning to scapegoat me how did you get me out?"

"Oh don't like my appearance deceive you Kururugi I have very friends in very high places including proof to clear your name which also helped your case so you are a free man stuck with me now until you are dead or I get a better part…wonderful news isn't it?"

Suzaku decided not to answer that, but he decided to ask.

"What about the girl…who was arrested with me?"

"Oh that girl…well she isn't so lucky it turns out that she is someone who illegally entered the country so the high-ups think she might be a spy for the E.U, although it's stupid since they don't have any interest in the pacific ocean region of affairs in the world especially since their relationship with the Chinese Federation has collapsed after the mess in Siberia."But either way since she was captured in Shinjuku they have a more convenient scapegoat…there is nothing that can be done for her."

Suzaku was horrified as he knew where it was going, but as Lloyd said there was nothing he could do.

* * *

Speaking of whom, Ayano was on the ground in an interrogation room with a bruise on her face while wearing a Britannian prison uniform with her hands and feet bound unable to move let alone being able to fight back. Sitting on a table overseeing her interrogation was Villetta. In the room with her were two soldiers standing at the door behind her while around Ayano were two members of the purist faction.

"Yeah I came back into this country illegally, but it was only to bury my old man."

"And then what help the resistance in stealing poison gas," Villetta asked.

"I wasn't even in Area 11 when that mess started."

"Of course not, but if you confess you can at least be promised a dignified death instead of dying as an Eleven," Villetta warned because it didn't matter if the woman was involve or not they wanted a scapegoat so Villetta was merely trying to force her to sign a confession.

"But I didn't do it."

Villetta nodded to the two Purist members who proceeded to savagely beat the helpless young woman, but Ayano's only blessing was that Villetta was a woman and wasn't likely to allow her fellow interrogators to extend their methods of brutality beyond beatings and kicks. Under anyone else things could have been a lot worse, but they weren't better since Ayano regardless if she signs a confession or not was officially a dead woman.

* * *

The following morning inside his underground hideout Lelouch was working at the computer analyzing the information on the poisoned hygiene products trying to see what the police and investigators had found so far. All Lelouch managed to find while reviewing police files is that similar deaths were happening in the Britannian homeland and in other Areas like Areas 1 through 17 have reported a growing number of deaths all in the same fashion.

"Extensive…if I didn't know better he probably planned this whole thing well in advance," C.C. commented coming up from behind.

"It's more than that he has tainted the chemicals at their source, but one alone won't do it. Using certain products in certain combinations will trigger a Smilex effect," Lelouch explained.

"Like using shampoo and body wash?"

"It's something like that, but it's not simple. He is using more complex combinations to hide his poisons to avoid easy discovery. People who are heavy on the make-up are at a higher risk of dying than those who simply use soap and shampoo."

"So how are you going to figure it out?"

"Fox and I are considering every possible combination, but testing them all out across a range of different products will take time," Lelouch answered before asking. "Since you have asked me a lot of questions how about you answer some of my questions like what exactly are you and why was Clovis so interested in you?"

"You really want to know," C.C. asked.

"Yes…"

"Too bad I don't like people who are nosey about my life," C.C. replied which caused Lelouch's right eyebrow to twitch. But a news report alert got his attention as newscaster from the television network was on with an announcement from the government bureau. Lelouch pushed a few buttons as the news report took up his entire sixty inch computer screen.

"The announcement from the government bureau is that one of the possible ringleaders for the entire poison gas incident that wiped out Shinjuku Ghetto has been apprehended by authorities yesterday, but now they suspect that an Ayano Kosaka could also be a spy for the European Union as well. She was be facing multiple criminal and terrorist charges," The female newscaster said as the young woman was being led to a police truck to await transport. "She will be transported tonight to the court-house to await her trial."

"I heard the names of the terrorists mentioned and Ayano was not among them," Lelouch began muting the news report.

"A scapegoat then?"

"Obviously…I wouldn't doubt with what happened in Shinjuku Ghetto, the rising crime rates and now the mass poisoning happening…Clovis is likely under pressure from the home country to fix things or else."

"So what do you plan to do?"

"I am going to save her of course," Lelouch replied.

"Really I can't see you as the heroic type."

"You're right I am not, but for what I have in mind I need to become something a lot more than a mere man with a mask?"

"What?"

Lelouch smiled as he remembered Ra's al Ghul's words.

"To be a legend…"

* * *

A/N: a little bit shorter compared to my previous chapters, but it gets the job done with more saved for the next chapter when Lelouch mounts a rescue mission to save Ayano to build up his reputation more in Area 11. What better way to show off how bad ass you are by pulling off a seemingly impossible rescue mission? Lelouch will do it without his Geass. His helmet will need to be modified for its use which will take time.

But in a sense this means he's not as reliant on it as he was in the series.

Now on my profile some of you might have a new poll I threw up, I found myself reworking and redoing Mister Freeze's back-story for this fic and with some of the new adaptations which were added into this chapter I am reconsidering a possible love interest he would still have. I narrowed down the list and the only ones I could pick out of females who would around his age and were of noble or former-noble rank. Unfortunately there were not that many, although Kallen was considered but she was ruled out. Thus leaving me with the three I found and the two I pulled from Oz of the Reflection at which point I was really scratching the bottom of the barrel. So visit the profile and vote and if you have an idea for someone else who might be more suitable leave it in a review or PM me.

So I hope the grammar wasn't as bad as it was in the last chapter if not slightly better at least, but drop me a review let me hear what you guys think.


	5. Chapter 5 To be more than a man

A/N: well this chapter was only delayed in its posting due to the fact I went to fine tune it and add to it quite a bit which I hope will improve things a little. I'll likely revamp the next chapters as well and see what I can add to them. I think I should make clear because a few people PM me and I should point out that while Lelouch has gotten similar training to Bruce Wayne when he became Batman you guys need to keep in mind that this is Lelouch we're dealing with here and not Bruce and he isn't just fighting crime but is planning to take out Britannia for the sake of his sister in due time. I might have redone the rescue scene here, but it was long since completed. I did however add a little more to it.

Also I found myself redoing Freeze's history and information for this story more times than any other character so I am growing quite fond of him…I just needed to settle on who would be the best possible love interest for him and it seems it will be Milly. So thank you to all of the reviews, so here we go with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

To be more than a man

Following his little chat with C.C. the young man Lelouch Lamperouge was a little vexed by her attitude, but the young man would find out the details of whatever experiments Clovis was conducting on her with or without her coöperation. If C.C. was indeed immortal then it's likely she wouldn't be easy to concede into revealing information so using his usual interrogation techniques were out. Even his new Geass Lelouch reasoned would likely be ineffective against her deducing that since she granted him the power then there was a high chance that it would be useless against her.

Lelouch would make plans to investigate the project C.C. was the center piece of, but the Joker's scheme and then his plan to rescue Ayano from the Britannia's custody had priority at the moment. He would take care of Ayano first while Fox looked into possible poison combinations while keeping an eye out for any possible leads.

"_But if C.C. is immortal…I could just ask another immortal I know who may hold the answers I need?" _

As if on cue a guest arrived at Lelouch's hideout, Ra's al Ghul wearing a black business suit with a gray trench coat.

"Well, well. You took my advice about theatricality a bit...literally," Ra's al Ghul said with a smirk.

"I obviously can't be walking around town in anything less that doesn't cover every inch of me," Lelouch replied with a smile before shaking hands with his mentor and the man who was backing Lelouch's rebellion with his deep pockets.

"I understand, but Sayoko informs me of an intriguing house guest you took in."

"Oh C.C. you mean?"

"Yes…I take it you have questions about her?"

"Quite a few actually…matter of fact I was considering contacting you to ask about her."

"Under the circumstances I can't say that I blame you, but I will tell you what you want to know."

"YOU," C.C. exclaimed poking her head in to see Lelouch's visitor.

"Ah Vera is been…ages," Ra's al Ghul said while grinning at the last part of his statement referring to C.C. by her real name.

"I take it you two know each other," Lelouch asked taking note of the surprised and irritated look on C.C.'s face directed at the older immortal.

"In a way of speaking yes, we met during Washington's Rebellion."

"She had a contact with one of Washington's top officers at the time, so she is your accomplice much like she was to that officer," Ra's al Ghul explained.

"Then you know about Geass and the nature of these contacts," Lelouch inquired.

"Of course I do and I am willing to take a guess that C.C. didn't tell you what was in the fine print."

"She didn't and she wouldn't tell me why Clovis's men were experimenting on her," The former prince answered.

"I am not surprised."

"Hey you don't need to butt your head into this Ra's."

"C.C. this young man is my student and I am supporting his plans to topple Britannia, so considering what happened last time I think it would be a good idea to tell him the details of Geass."

C.C. glared at the young man for moment which Lelouch reasoned that it might be best to ask again at a later time not wishing to create any unnecessary tension.

"Perhaps that is a discussion best saved for later, but I assume this isn't a social call right," Lelouch asked addressing his teacher.

"Yes Miss Sayoko informed me you intend to rescue the young woman Ayano I believe her name was from the Britannians to better set up your reputation among the Japanese people?"

"I intend to, but rescuing her is going to be problematic," Lelouch admitted.

"I agree…we both know you could easily sneak into the prison at the Viceroy Palace and get out without anyone noticing you, but the problem is doing it with a high-profile prisoner like Ayano in tow."

"I know and from what I have gathered she is being guarded and watched constantly so if I remove her from her cell at any point even if I have Fox hack into their security systems and loop an image of her on their screens the guards who patrol would notice her disappearance."

"Taking out the guards as well is out of the question since they do periodic checks, but more so than that they have at least twenty men. Even for you it would be impossible to take them all out before one of them can sound the alarm."

"Yes and that is just getting out of her cell, but escaping would be even more problematic so my only option to pull this off successfully is to rescue her while in the middle of transport. Jeremiah Gottwald the man who is heading up the entire transportation and trail of Miss Kosaka will make a big publicity stunt out of it."

"Orders from Clovis I am sure to help mask his recent failures as Viceroy, although I am still surprised such a fool was put in charge of Area 11 in the first place," Ra's al Ghul commented. "Even so that is a very risky operation…if anything Jeremiah and Clovis would be hoping a rescue attempt by one of the other resistance movements to be made to publicize it and to improve the image of Britannia."

"That is true and besides the escorts of Knightmare Frames around the transport there are some Knightmare Frames stationed along the route. However there are four that will be ready for deployment from T4 Knightmare VTOL that will be following the transport from the air."

"So you know about that," The immortal man said as he through his own intelligence connections and sources had gained details on how the transport would be conducted including the extent of the security for the entire media event since they would be allowing Britannian civilians to be on the highway to witness the whole thing.

"No but I anticipated such a move."

"Even knowing all of this, you are still going to attempt it?"

"I intend to…rescuing her from the Viceroy's Palace is too risky and then trying to rescue her during her trail even more so due to the high level of security there. I could do it by myself, but if I have to take a woman in tow with me the whole way it could prove difficult."

"Then rescuing her during transport is your only option…a high risk still, but you have a higher chance of success." Ra's al Ghul said before a thought came to him. "Perhaps I could help increase your chances of succeeding."

"Go on," Lelouch said with a smirk as Ra's al Ghul began explaining how he could aid Lelouch in his venture.

* * *

Around the same time in a hidden research and development lab and Knightmare Frame factory that had been set up below the ruins of an old Sakuradite Refinery Plant that been abandoned for over seven years located a distance away from Mt. Fuji and far enough away from any towns and cities to avoid notice. Inside her office sitting before a large drafting table where a Indian woman wearing a white lab coat, dark purple pants, white sandals, an reddish orange showing a bit of cleavage. She was about twenty-eight years old with pale blonde hair and turquoise eyes with a light purple mark on her forehead with a tobacco pipe in her mouth.

The door to her office opened and recognizing a familiar chill in the air Rakshata Chawla addressed her guest.

"Victor I am glad you came," Rakshata said putting down her drawing instrument to address her guest who was none other than Mister Freeze with a briefcase in his right hand.

"I trust you have made good use of the parts I stole from Knight Corp for you," Victor or rather Mister Freeze inquired.

"Very much so, but I heard about what you did to Boyle's son. You should be more careful from here on out especially considering your suit while better suited for a combat situation than the first one I made for you, but the exoskeleton you modified to keep your body at sub-zero temperatures wasn't a design feature for the exoskeleton you stole from Knight Corp. Your changes to the suit may have weakened the armor and its sub-zero interior does leave it with a dangerous vulnerability to intense heat," Rakshata cautioned.

"Which could cause my armor to crack," Mister Freeze replied.

"Yes so I strongly suggest you conduct yourself more carefully," Rakshata spoke as Mister Freeze placed the suitcase he was carrying putting it on the desk before opening it revealing its contents. The briefcase was full of Britannian Bank Notes.

"I believe this should help your projects a little more…I owe you still for all you have done for me."

"Think nothing of it Victor you have helped me plenty. When Knight Corp let you go I knew you needed money so that was why I hired you to help me with my projects."

"True, but…the accident," Mister Freeze began referring to the incident that made him into what he was now. A young man who could no longer live outside of a sub-zero environment, but he lost much more than that in that terrible accident. He might not have survived had it been for Rakshata's timely intervention and arrival who managed to tend to him and make him his first suit allowing him to walk about until he upgraded to something more durable.

"Anyway," Rakshata said thinking a change of subject was in order. "I understand you plan on hitting more Knight Corp facilities right?"

"I do…"

"In that case if you happen to hit some of their supply warehouses could I trouble you to grab a few things for me," Rakshata asked bringing out a list from a drawer inside her desk. Mister Freeze took the list and studied it for a moment.

"If I come across any of the items on this list I'll be sure to collect them for you."

"Thank you Victor I would very much appreciate it," Rakshata replied with a smile.

* * *

The following night at the opening of his new museum Clovis was in full swing as a party was being held to celebrate its opening. Bartley and Clovis were there while they put Jeremiah and the Purist Faction in charge of overseeing their public stunt of calming the people. But as Clovis and Bartley were rubbing elbows with their guests unknown to them the security guards in the security room had quietly been taken out using guns that shot out poison gas by men wearing black and had clown masks over their faces.

Out back an ice cream truck was pulling up carrying large metal canisters.

* * *

Lelouch was atop of a skyscraper overlooking the highway where the military convoy transporting Ayano was expected to pass under. Having studied the streets and the surrounding layout as well as reviewing the transport plan as well as the notes of the security units involved, but Lelouch knew from information Lucius helped him hack in conjunction with what his mentor supplied as well the young man knew the prison transport was hoping to draw some resistance fighters to make a big show to assure the public that Britannia is still in control. All in all they were sentencing an innocent woman to death just for Britannia to save face and since their encounter a few days ago. Lelouch was regretting not killing Clovis when he had the chance.

Regardless Lelouch was going to prove to the Japanese people that he could perform the impossible and rescue Ayano Kosaka.

Lelouch was already in his Zero suit, but he brought along some new tools for this mission. For instance in his hands he finished assembling a FoxTech Distance Sticky Bomb Rifle allowing its user to tag a target from a long distance with sticky explosive gel, a Sakuradite core and a small electronic remote detonator. Lelouch took aim shooting the arc that went over the highway from a distance hoping to use its destruction in his plans.

The clock was ticking and the transport should be arriving within the next four minutes, Lelouch needed to move into position. Lelouch used his cape to guide down to the archway above the highway began using a second tool he brought with him a spray-can full of explosive gel. Zero began leaving a large amount on the top of the arc which could be detonated by means of remote from his wrist computer. Including the bombs Ra's al Ghul's men managed to plan on the VTOL transports carrying the Knightmare Frames.

The young man was ready…rescuing her would be easy enough, but getting away would be something else.

"_It would be a miracle indeed if I succeed."_

As Lelouch waited in the shadows for the moment to make his presence known as he listened to a radio broadcast of the news coverage for the event while waiting he engaged his analysis vision allowing him to better observe the movements of the convoy while remaining hidden. Handling the media-portion of the publicity stunt at the request of Prince Clovis was Diethard Reid who was inside the news van near the archway. Like Lelouch he too was waiting for his man to begin after giving him the green light to proceed.

"Any moment now, it's a sight to see the throngs lining the highway, all of them waiting on bated breath. All are waiting for the possible ringleader of the poison gas massacre of Shinjuku Ghetto and possible spy for the E.U. Ayano Kosaka!"

A news announcer said while waiting for the transport carrying Ayano to appear along with its Knightmare Frame escort which would be carried out by the Purist Faction.

Meanwhile in the news van for the Hi-TV Studio, Diethard was busy coordinating reports and camera crews positioned on the routes to provide frame by frame coverage of the transport. His task was easy enough and all he had to do was direct everything.

"Camera Five is a little slow talk to me Charles…has your team been deployed yet," Diethard demanded as he listened to the reply on his headset. "What the studio…let them wait! Nothing has been pushed back everything is going according to plan."

The producer said unaware of what Zero was intending for his first public appearance. As the screens settled on a news reporter who was standing alongside the highway the Britannian knew it was show time.

"Here we go!"

"I can see them and they have the suspect Ayano Kosaka is heading this way."

The news reporter said from the side of the highway as Diethard smiled contently before shutting off his microphone which at that moment his expression changed to disgust.

"What a circus this is and I am as corrupt as any of them."

Diethard knew this was just one big publicity stunt in a desperate attempt to calm the people down, but it wasn't his place to say anything but that didn't mean he didn't have to like it.

Traveling at the head of the prisoner transport was a Purist Sutherland with Margrave Jeremiah standing just outside the cockpit of his machine as it moved ahead of the transport, which was only part of the stunt.

"Margrave Jeremiah will be presiding over this case as acting consul on behalf of Viceroy Clovis to see to it that justice shall be served."

Around the same time at the museum Clovis was coming to a podium to formally announce the opening of his new museum. Seated before him were reporters and other guests consisting of nobility primarily and a few members of the military higher-ups. Bartley sat behind him on a chair along with a few members of his security detail.

"Ladies and gentlemen…honored guests and friends I am happy to welcome you here tonight to something I have been looking forward to. I have built many facilities such as theme parks and recreational facilities here in Area, but none more than this place brings a smile to my face as I open the first grand museum of art," Clovis spoke as he went on with his speech, but in the basement the men in clown masks were hooking up the tanks to the air circulation systems.

Back at the highway Lelouch pushed a button on his remote and then waited.

"Acting Counsel Jeremiah," a voice on the radio spoke.

"What is it?"

"Sir...vehicle approaching, we let it through just like you asked, but…"

"But…go on…"

"Sir I am not sure if it's a car?"

"Well what is its make and type?"

"Its black and…it's some kind of tank…it doesn't seem to have any weapons through."

"What? Ok, let it through to us." Jeremiah said as further down the road speeding towards them was the Tumbler summoned to the area remotely by Lelouch. "All forces halt here!"

Just as Lelouch hoped Jeremiah's Knightmare Frame stopped right below the archway with the other Knightmare Frames and the Transport behind him. Lelouch quickly took aim tagging the other three knightmare frames with explosive sticky bombs.

"The convoy just came to a stop…this is not a scheduled stop, could there have been an accident?"

"This is site five some kind of vehicle is approaching…looks like an armored vehicle," the camera man said as he turned his camera to the approaching Tumbler. "And it's heading straight for the convoy!"

The Tumbler came to a complete stop a few feet away from the Sutherland Knightmare Frame Jeremiah was in.

"Who the hell are you come out of there?"

"I am Zero," spoke Lelouch through a loud speaker on the Tumbler. From his command center Diethard noticed something before grabbing a camera and hurrying outside. He made his way out onto the street and soon focused his camera to the figure standing on the stone archway. Lelouch was standing there with his arms across his chest.

"Lord Jeremiah above us," Villetta said emerging from her machine.

All eyes looked up as spot lights were shinned on Zero revealing him to the public.

"Who is this man…who is this Zero standing above a military convoy?"

"Zero as in nothing," Diethard commented to himself as he zoomed in closer on the masked man noticing his suit and equipment.

"Just who is this Zero…a terrorist…well certainly not the smartest terrorist if such is the case," the newscaster pointed out before Lelouch spoke.

"You have an innocent woman in your possession, does this mean that Clovis is so desperate to cover his failures," Lelouch declared boldly.

"How dare you make such an accusation," Jeremiah snapped.

"I make it because **I **was the one who led the resistance group in Shinjuku Ghetto against the Britannians who were slaughtering unharmed Japanese civilians indiscriminately, so I can tell you that Ayano Kosaka was not a member of that resistance group!"

Lelouch declared surprising everyone while brining a smile to Diethard's face but before Jeremiah could call down the reinforcements Lelouch pushed the button on his wrist computer detonating the bombs on the Britannian planes and Kewell, Villetta and one other Purist member's Knightmare Frame crippling them while the planes carrying the Knightmare Frames went down. Without hesitation Lelouch leapt down onto the transport quickly flooring a Britannian grunt who became confused by the explosions before kicking the second grunt in stomach stunning him long enough for Lelouch to get up and punch him hard in the face.

Ayano was stunned, but Lelouch quickly freed her of the restraints that bound her before using his remote to call the Tumbler towards him, but Jeremiah began turning his machine around. At that moment Lelouch detonated the explosive gel along with the sticky bombs bringing the entire arch down on Jeremiah. The Purist Leader leapt from his machine saving himself while his Knightmare Frame was critically damaged by the heavy slab of stone and rubble.

"Get in," Zero ordered as Ayano nodded before climbing into the Tumbler followed by Lelouch. The Tumbler took off as it turned towards the right hand-side of the bridge after passing the transport and the disabled Knightmare Frames. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

The Britannian civilians quickly moved out of the path of the Tumbler leaving an open path as Lelouch engaged the vehicle's attack mode with the front seat of his car moving him to the center before repositioning him to lay face-down while his head and arms holding the wheel was moved into the center section of the car between the front wheels.

Lelouch fired the rocket launchers blowing away the wall clearing a path for Lelouch as he quickly accelerated engaging the Tumbler's jet engine booster was engaged allowing it to make the jump from the highway bridge to the roof of a building blow. Inside his mask Lelouch saw a computer display using the SMART GPS to plot the best course across the rooftops as the Tumbler sped across to the surprise of the Britannian citizens. Fortunately the rooftops of the smaller buildings were seemingly interconnected giving the black tank-like vehicle a flat road to travel across.

The Tumbler was heading straight for the lower highway intending to make a clean get away while a news helicopter was following him soon accompanied by two Combat VTOL gunships, Lelouch knew he needed to get onto the ground to avoid being shot at. Engaging the booster again the Tumbler leapt off the roof and landed on the highway narrowly avoiding a couple of cars before speeding off down the road with several police cars and two Knightpolice Frames in hot pursuit.

The masked man knew they were coming, but mindful of the gunships following him above Lelouch steered the Tumbler off the highway and taking the tunnel where only the police cars and Knightpolice units could follow him. Coming up on a turn as Lelouch sped pass one car after another before the masked man engaged one of the defense measures of the Tumbler, oil slick combined with smoke screen.

Unable to see the oil slick and given the speed they were traveling at as they came to the turn they slid across the road slamming into the wall of the tunnel while the Knightpolice units slipped a bit, but were able to regain control and continue the pursuit followed by two police cars out of the seven as the rest had crashed. As another Knightpolice unit joined the chase as they exited the tunnel, but their location racing through downtown make it impossible for the gunships to follow with the train and walkway bridges above them blocking their line of sight.

At the right moment Lelouch dropped some Sakuradite-enhanced mines behind him after making some sharp turns to pass some cars in his way. The Knightpolice Frame that had been chasing him couldn't evade the mine catching it on its legs blowing them off. One patrol car got hit with a mine and was sent flying into a Knightpolice Frame. The last one was quickly closing in, but Lelouch smiled as he suddenly rapidly slowed down getting behind the Knightpolice Frame and blowing its legs off with the rocket launchers on the front.

A pair of police cars tried to block Lelouch's path, but stepping on the accelerator in response the Tumbler mowed right through them without slowing down smashing apart the front of the patrol cars.

"Get more reinforcements to get that…black…thing," An enraged Jeremiah shouted over an open channel after recovering from the shock of nearly being crushed.

"Margrave Jeremiah sir…we got a problem…its Prince Clovis."

* * *

As the chaos of the pursuit of Zero was happening something terrible had happened at the new museum Clovis was opening up. After receiving an unusual gift, a pair of gas masks for him and Bartley, however the two were forced to use them to avoid being gassed to death as poisonous gas was being pumped into the museum.

Everyone else died within moments until only Clovis and Bartley remained due to the two receiving gas masks from the Joker's men hidden among Clovis's guard. As the gas cleared the doors to the museum opened up and two dozen men wearing black leather jackets with the Joker's emblem on their right sleeve next to the shoulder with matching black pants and boots, black sunglasses armed with assault rifles. But four of them carried a handgun and a pink tool-box filled with paint cans and brushes with one carrying a small bucket of purple paint and a Bright-paint brush in one hand instead and lastly one was carrying a large boom box stereo over his right shoulder. Of course ever near his superior stood Bob in his usual attire with his hands in his pocket.

The Joker himself much to Clovis's horror and worry was among his men, but while he was dressed in his usual attire he switched out his tie for a blue bow-tie knot with four tails hanging from it and on his head he was wearing a purple stain hat similar in fashion to a flat-cap but with the position of the small bid reserved looking more a collapsed chef's hat. He was without his overcoat, but in his right hand he held a small black cane with a metal top.

The Joker took a quick look around with an evil smile on his face before declaring.

"Gentlemen let us broaden our minds…Lawrence," The Joker ordered as the goon carrying the stereo on his shoulder push play as the music Party man by Prince began playing.

The Joker flexed his arms while holding his cane before twirling it with his right arm as he and his men moved forward moving to the tune of the song just as more of the Joker's men appeared on the balcony with Clovis holding him at gunpoint while a few more of his men took control of the television equipment with one camera focused on the Joker and his crew as they began defacing the museum's paintings.

Joker himself knocked over a small clay statute after walking a few steps in before approaching a painting on the far wall.

"Improve these paintings…Carl…brush," The Joker ordered as he took a bush dipped in purple paint and began writing on one of the paintings.

**Joker was here!**

Another henchman was happily painting a marble sculptured head with green paint over its hair and giving it red lips to imitating the Joker. The Joker was moving to the beat of the song before attempting to mirror a statue of a man doing a pose while balancing on one leg before finally knocking it over with his cane. While the majority of his men proceeded with defacing the paintings and other artworks the Joker began making his way to Clovis who was being held at gunpoint along with Bartley by the Joker's men wearing clown masks while the rest were operating the cameras and television network equipment.

Meanwhile his men began hitting the paintings themselves with a large amount of paint as the Joker dance as he moved closer, but as he passed another row of paintings his goon carrying the stereo began using a small can of spray paint to deface more artworks. But as they were passing Francis Bacon's Figure with Meat painting. Bob pulled out a large knife to crave it up, but the Joker stopped him with his cane catching the knife in mid-flight.

"Hold on Bob…I kinda like this one…leave it," The Joker said before turning away and approaching Clovis.

"Well Clovis how are you this fine evening, I thought I come and pay my respects to the biggest screw up the royal family has. Your appointment to Area 11 was upon itself a mistake," The Joker said mockingly.

"How dare you talk to his highness that way," Bartley yelled coming to his prince's defense but the Joker ignored him before mockingly saluting him.

"Oh why don't we shake on it and make up, although you and your prince are the Emperor's biggest screw ups…we're live right?"

Bob nodded in response to the Joker's question before seizing the obese man's hand in a firm handshake, but a buzzing sound was heard along with smoke rising up from his palm. "Whoo! Whoo! Oh, I got a live one here," The Joker announced before laughing hysterically.

As General Bartley was violently electrocuted to the point that his body was beginning to internally combust the Joker kept laughing until he stopped to begin singing.

"Oh, there'll be a hot time in the old town tonight!"

The Joker laughed again in moments as Bartley was killed while being reduced to a charred skeleton wearing the burnt remnants of his clothes before the Joker let go allowing the former civil servants corpse to drop to the ground in a heap. Clovis was now completely terrified as he was all alone with the madman who had been responsible for hundreds of deaths in the last few days alone.

"Now that loud mouth is quiet," Joker said before chuckling. "But as I was saying let's have a toast to the Empire's biggest screw up."

Bob brought a champagne bottle with a pair of glasses in hand. Using the podium Bob poured the Joker and Clovis some glasses.

"Oh did I forget to mention a coward too…I mean when his so called poison gas capsule gets stolen he freaks out like a little boy who had his candy stolen. But that did allow me to rob so many banks at once without interference from the cops. Of course we all know that wasn't really poison gas those stupid punk kids stole right," The Joker said with a dark smile as Clovis began sweating realizing the Joker knew about Code R.

"That's right I know all about your little pet project…I mean who else could have spread the rumors of it being poison gas…because I knew you would react as you did if it happens. You were careless and lets show the folks at home what you were really doing…roll it," The Joker commanded as footage of C.C. being experimented on including footage of her apparent immortality was being shown before the whole world and all of Britannia.

Clovis was horrified as his life was effectively over now while realizing just how much the Joker had played him while having played the resistance group who stole the capsule containing C.C.

As footage of the terrorists stealing the capsule was played the Joker began clapping mockingly as he said. "Bravo…bravo…you graduated from mere idiots to dumbasses, you fell for a lie, hook line and sinker, and the most funny," The Joker's smile widen. "Had you checked the _poison_ you would have found the truth, pulled the plug, and fled the area without causing a few thousand people killed with your rebellion so how pathetic."

The Joker began laughing hysterically before turning to Clovis.

"Sorry about that for destroying your life, but don't worry…let's drink to new beginnings," The Joker said although Clovis was hesitant to drink for obvious reasons. The Joker drank his whole glass in one gulp, but seeing it was safe with Bob holding his knife ready prompted the Viceroy to drink. The young prince seemed fine at first before he began breaking out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Maybe I should mentioned that I am immune to my own Smilex…because I am always happy," The Joker said before laughing as he watched Clovis expire after a few moments of forced laughter until he died leaving a frozen grin upon his face. "GOOD NIGHT AREA 11!"

* * *

Upon being informed of the Viceroy's death Jeremiah was now enraged, but it meant the end for the Purist because of the disaster they have experienced tonight. His mind was in a frozen stupor, but recovered as he began shouting.

"Not again…NOT AGAIN!"

Despite his rage and sorrow Jeremiah quickly issued orders in an attempt to salvage the situation as he ordered.

"All police and military units are to head for the museum at once…I repeat ALL units to the museum!"

* * *

With the police and military breaking off the pursuit of Lelouch the Tumbler was allowed to easily make its way into the subway where its stealth system was engaged allowing it to make a clean get away. Lelouch had a few other plans for shaking off pursuit, but he wasn't expecting the Joker to assassinate the Viceroy like that. Regardless it gave him the opportunity to escape clean and easily, but one problem remained what would he do with Ayano?

"I think we lost them," Lelouch said stopping the Tumbler before moving to remove the collar around her neck that kept her from speaking. "Let me get this off and then you can tell me where to drop you off at."

"I don't exactly to have a home to go back to," Ayano replied after massaging her neck pleased to be freed of that collar.

Lelouch thought of something and began speaking in French, **"So are you really from the E.U. or a refugee who had just been living there." **

"**My French is almost as good as my Japanese, but when you are living in France for a good seven years of your life you have to learn the local language." **

"I see, so your family left Japan before or after the war to escape Britannia rule…but why come back?"

"I owed nothing to that country…the E.U.'s treatment of us Elevens is almost no better than Britannia," Ayano replied much to Lelouch's surprise since he knew most Japanese resistance fighters would have taken offense to being called an Eleven. Ayano seemed to notice this before clarifying. "I don't care one way if I am called Japanese or an Eleven…I came back only to give my grandfather the burial he deserved."

"You traveled a long way for something like that."

"It wasn't easy of course, but I did succeed…before I got arrested."

"I see, so that and conditions in France was bad?"

"Yes, but there was something else," Ayano replied.

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"Let's just say I had to get away from a nut job of an Eleven E.U. suicidal pilot and his fan-girl."

"You were part of the E.U. military?"

"Yes before that I was with a small terrorist organization made up of people around my age who originally came from Japan. They weren't interested in taking back Japan, but they wanted a country to accept them…a place to call home."

"I see, so what happened?"

"We managed to take out a mafia boss and got our hands on a Glasgow Knightmare Frame. We thought we were going to be able to start making a name for ourselves…maybe even find more people to join us and collect more weapons. Ryo had this brilliant idea of trying to assassinate a E.U. general, but that plan while it was working out in the beginning quickly went south…we had a choice join the E.U.'s W-0 unit composed of people sent on suicide missions."

"But you eventually left?"

"Yeah after my grandfather died and the longer I was with them the more I got sick of them and the E.U. especially seeing how we were seen as just tools to be used. Our loss wouldn't mean nothing no matter how much we accomplished. It was hard leaving Ryo and Yukiya, but that nut job and his fan girl was more than enough to give me the motivation to get away from them."

"So you deserted the E.U. military…that took guts," Lelouch said smiling under his mask as he was growing fond of her attitude. In contrast to what he had expected of the Japanese he had met Lelouch found Ayano to be different from those who were loyal to Britannia and those fiercely opposed to it as well as being offended by being called Elevens. "So what now?"

"Are you intent on opposing Britannia?"

"I am…my goal is to destroy Britannia."

"Really, so Japan's liberation isn't your goal?"

"No, but it's merely a stepping stone to my true goal. Once Britannia is gone a better world can spring forth."

"Ambitious…"

"Why were you asking?"

"Because I was going to seek out a suitable resistance group, but if you have an opening I wouldn't mind joining with you. You did a good job rescuing me from a military convoy and eluding police and the military."

"I see so you are being selective?"

"Of course…if you were me would you just throw in your a lot with any of these small resistance groups made up of kids and adults with no experience for that short of thing?"

"No I suppose not and you have a good point. I could use a helper, but how can I be sure I can trust you?"

"If you want to keep your mask on that is fine by me. I got nowhere else to go and nobody waiting for me."

Lelouch considered it carefully before coming to a decision.

"Very well, consider yourself a member of the Black Knights," Lelouch said devising the name of his own group before starting up the Tumbler and driving off.

* * *

Sometime later after the fiasco on the highway involving Zero the leader of the Purist Faction Jeremiah Gottwald arrived on the scene of the museum where other emergency vehicles from police cars to fire fighters and ambulances were on the scene along with the military. Arriving by helicopter Jeremiah saw that the Sutherlands posted for security detail around the grounds were taken out simultaneous by either sabotage or they were attacked with heavy ordnance while everyone else inside who was without a gas masked were all dead. It was taking all of the will power Jeremiah had to keep walking because he knew what was ahead for him, but he didn't want to go any further…he didn't want to experience what he saw seven years ago at the Aeries Villa.

He had failed another member of the royal family and seeing Clovis's corpse could very well destroy him. He was the type who couldn't accept failure, accepting the failure in his part to protect Lady Marianne seven years ago was a huge blow to him.

Fortunately for Jeremiah he didn't have to see the body because by the time he entered the main hall the Viceroy's body had been taken away. But they were stilling cleaning up the dead reporters and nobles on the ground.

"_I failed again…I FAILED!" _

In a room located within a secret base somewhere in Japan sat a man as he was watching the evening news of events that had taken place, the appearance of Zero and the death of the Viceroy at the hands of the Joker. Ra's al Ghul sat in his chair watching the news with a smile on his face, so many years of planning and preparation were beginning to bear fruit. All he had to do now was to ensure all went according to plan as he knew Lelouch would be the one to realize his goal at long last.

"Become what I hope you shall become."

* * *

Speaking of whom, Lelouch was driving the Tumbler through the tunnels below the city as he was making his way back to his hideout while along the way Ayano provided Lelouch with further details on the situation and Europe including information about the W-0 unit she was once a part of after her terrorist group composed of her and two friends Ryo and Yukiya intent on opposing the mafia, but with the goal of finding a nation to call home. But after a failed attempt to kidnap an E.U. general the group were faced with death or joining the W-0 to be spared the death sentence.

The W-0 was a secret Special Forces unit within the European Union military in response to the increasing war-weariness of the E.U. among its civilians and soldiers because of the prolonged war between Britannia and the European Union with increasing high death tolls. The W-0 was created in response, which while its command and operating staff are made of officers of the E.U. military it's troops and Knightmare pilots are composed of Elevens who were recruited from the ghettos of Île de la Cité in Paris where a majority of Elevens who had either fled Japan or were exiled by Britannia. The unit's primary duty is to undertake highly dangerous missions with low percentage of survival, earning its reputation as being a suicide unit.

Since the war with Britannia began, the Union's leadership the Council of Forty began recruiting a unit of non-EU citizens to fight on the frontlines, to prevent more casualties and deaths being inflicted on their own troops. The Elevens were recruited by the Union with the condition that they and their families would be granted EU citizenship if they join the military although surviving long-term into their military careers would be increasingly doubtful with every mission they undertake.

"I see…I knew the situation wasn't good for the Japanese living in the E.U, but to go so far…it raises the question which nation is worse?"

"As far as I am concerned both nations are the same, both have leaders who care for their own interests," Ayano said with a dismissive gesture. "If anything at least in the Union you live a little longer."

Lelouch smiled under the mask as her attitude was really something else, but at the moment the Tumbler pulled into the hideout with the camouflaged gate closing behind them before the Tumbler came to a complete stop. The hatch opened as Lelouch and Ayano disembarked the vehicle with the young woman taking a look around taking in her surroundings. Her expression was rather neutral, but it seemed she was impressed with the equipment and the layout of his hideout.

"We do have a small living area, but maybe tomorrow I could see about acquiring more casual wear at least for you," Lelouch remarked referring to Ayano's current attire which was a Britannian Prison straightjacket uniform.

"Something lighter at least would be nice, but I am complaining…this beats being in jail and waiting to be executed."

"Perhaps it might be best if I were to handle that," Sayoko said approaching the two.

"Yes…Ayano this is Sayoko Shinozaki one of my partners involved," Sayoko said before politely greeting the young woman.

"I can help clean up some of those bruises and cuts if you like and maybe we can discuss your choice of fashion. It might seem a little suspicious if a young man was buying a lot of clothes for a woman."

"Thank you, but I think I'll be alright," Ayano replied before looking towards Zero who was silently watching.

"I think…I should reveal my identity, but do judge me for who I am but for what I do," Lelouch replied as he thought there was no point in hiding his identity at this point as he removed his mask. Ayano was slightly surprised, but not overly shocked by his face as Lelouch had initially expected. After all Ayano wasn't expecting a Britannian to be under the mask.

* * *

A/N: well that was it and I found that I was proud of the interaction I achieved between Lelouch and Ayano, but I'll post the next chapter after I modify and improve on it some more. It's finished but given what I did for this chapter I am more likely to fine tune the other ones.


	6. Chapter 6 Fall from grace

A/N: had this chapter ready for a long time, before I even posted chapter five. However I tried to improve the chapter and maybe make it longer but I couldn't in the end. So I decided to post the chapter for those who wanted it. I'll probably work on some of my other projects for a bit and try to get them caught up, but in the meantime here is chapter six.

Thank you all who reviewed and for your input.

* * *

Chapter 6

Fall from grace

Ayano wasn't expecting the man who called himself Zero who risked his neck to save her to be a Britannian. Still she wasn't instantly hostile and took in better than Lelouch was hoping for initially. Still some of the situations he had expected were that Ayano would become hostile at the reveal of his identity, but that was among the very few expectations when compared to some of the much more likely situations he envisioned was where she could either be confused or uncertain of how to respond. After a brief stare down between the two Ayano spoke breaking the silence asking a question.

"Makes a little more sense on how you got your equipment and weapons, but I am trying to put my finger on exactly why. You want to bring down Britannian right, so what's your core reason for it?"

"My reason," Lelouch said as her calm response surprised him. "My younger sister who was crippled and left blind because the man who was my father couldn't protect her and mother. Then cast us away to a foreign land to be used no more than mere bargaining tools expecting us to die when war between Japan and Britannia broke out."

"Your father, he is the Britannian Emperor," Ayano said correctly guessing Lelouch's father.

"Yes I was Lelouch vi Britannia, but I am declared dead to the world under that name."

"Is that why you took the name Zero? For nothing or more appropriately because you are really a no one now since you said you are dead?"

Lelouch smiled at her response…she defied almost all of his expectations. "You are taking this a lot better than I thought. I almost thought you would have seriously questioned my intentions being a former member of the royal family."

"Maybe, but rather I prefer to think that you are probably more hell-bent on actually destroying Britannia. Unlike some resistance groups that are nothing more than a collection of juvenile delinquents you are actually dead serious. You risked your life to save me to prove a point didn't you that you can do where those other groups have failed?"

Lelouch could only smile before commented.

"Then you realize my rescue of you was a publicity stunt?"

"Maybe so, but it was an effective way of demonstrating your capabilities as well as your stance. You wanted to show Area 11 that you fight for justice and would save a person wrongly accused right?"

"Yes you are exactly right…although I wasn't expecting to recruit you."

"Don't sell yourself short…in fact you are the kind of group I was looking to join. I may be your first member, but so far from what I have heard on the streets that the other resistance groups are rather disappointing. You can do things they can't too so that helps."

"What about the Japan Liberation Front…what is your opinion of them," Lelouch inquired as he was curious to hear her response, but after a moment of careful consideration Ayano spoke.

"They just have no choice but to die out," Ayano replied as Lelouch was intrigued by the exact meaning of that statement. "I think even you understand why I say that…I wasn't just sitting around in France I had some access to some books some people tossed and my grandfather homeschooled me. But do you know that historically there are a few cases where such men reclaimed their government. You know why Lelouch?"

"Of course it's because they can't switch their way of thinking, even seven years ago they fought with this mindset and lost. They have some military power, but their mentality hasn't change since seven years ago and because of that they have no chance of liberating Japan. Even if they were successful they simply don't have the numbers to hold and defend Japan from retaliation from Britannia. If they were thinking of having the resistance groups help them on that front then they are fools. A vase that has been broken cannot be restored to its original state…those men are attempting to do so and its foolish."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Ayano replied.

"Obviously I take it that you had already ruled out the Japan Liberation Front as a group to join."

"Even in France we hear news of the so-called fight for Japan's liberation through underground connections and such," Ayano explained before adding. "Needless to say I am not impressed with their progress."

Unlike most resistance groups the Japan Liberation Front was by far the strongest in Japan due to the military training their operatives had and the large sphere of influence they had. But so far they have only been successful at achieving only small victories and despite the hope the Japanese had for them. The JLF was no closer to actually liberating Japan. In fact one might even wonder if they even had a plan for overthrowing the Britannian occupation force and if not was resistance against Britannia their only plan.

Was the organization even thinking about the future?

Lelouch knew that was the underlying reason Ayano was hinting at furthering her decision to not even attempt to find the JLF to join them, but unlike the JLF Lelouch did have more large scale plans for the future and he had the determination to see them through.

"I understand…maybe as a whole they are like that, but I wouldn't doubt that on an personal level that the organization is different. If the organization does die out there might be some people worth preserving."

"You mean recruiting?"

Lelouch smiled at the comment.

"The situation would merely be convenient for me."

"Of course, but what do you have in mind now?"

"First we need to get you settled in and then collect information on what is happening among the resistance groups and start looking for some able-body recruits. However this Smilex Poisoning happening," Lelouch began as he allowed the sentence to trail off.

"You intend to stop it right?"

"I do, but now there isn't much I can do against it. The Joker has tainted the chemicals at the source so I don't even know how far this will spread. It has already reached the homeland and most of the other Areas throughout the Empire. All I can do is figure out the combinations in which the Smilex poison is triggered, but if I want to stop it for sure I need to take out the main manufacturing plant for the poison. The Joker obviously needed a large chemical processing facility to produce the qualities of Smilex and its component parts we have seen due to how far-reaching this problem has become."

"Ultimately you'll have to take out the place where it's made to stop it."

"Right, but I don't know if the Joker has more than one plant producing his poison. I have almost nothing on him to go by."

"What of the Britannians…with Clovis dead Area 11 is going to fall into chaos with other groups and criminals like to see the opportunity. This poison has been killing off Britannians so far right, so I have to ask you do you want to stop it."

Lelouch contemplated the question for a moment, but the part of him that hated Britannia and especially the royal family and the man called Charles zi Britannia. He would have liked to see them end up victims of the Smilex poison. However the other part of him thought different and had a different, but yet a more logical view on the matter.

"If it was only happening within the Britannian Homeland then yes I might have allowed it to continue, but this poison is spreading everywhere. It wouldn't surprise me if this reaches the Chinese Federation and the European Union. If this goes unchecked it could end up hurting my plans in the long-run."

"So you intend to stop him then?"

"I do, but I need find out more about the Joker and his organization. I might know someone who could answer a few questions, but I'll have to wait until tomorrow night to visit him," Lelouch explained before remembering something…his new Geass power. "By the way there is one thing about me that happened recently I should brief you on."

* * *

The following morning at the headquarters a current place of residence for the Advance Special Envoy Engineering Corps Lloyd and Cecile were reading the morning newspaper headlines on the internet. In one night alone after the death of Prince Clovis and Zero very daring rescue of Ayano Kosaka the whole of Area 11 descended into chaos.

"Koshigaya, Koshi, Hiroshima…this has been the seventh occurrence since that man Zero raised his head," Cecile commented while her superior added.

"It seems the other resistance members are putting up a valiant fight following his lead, but I hear Clovis isn't the only dead royal now?"

"So you have heard…Princess Carine ne Britannia and Princess Guinevere su Britannia were found dead this morning…guess what killed them?"

"Smilex…the Joker's poison has claimed two members of the royal family," Cecile said now visibly disturbed at how far it has reached.

"Not just the homeland, but I have heard of some similar deaths in the European Union and the Chinese Federation. They are trying to keep it quiet, but the manner of death seems to fit those who die of the Smilex poison. I think some higher-ups ended up dead," Lloyd added shocking Cecile as the Smilex and the Joker's deadly poisons has gone international.

"How could it spread so far, surely customs must have?"

"No he has tainted the source ingredients and chemicals used in the production of hygiene products. Heck for all we know there could be places overseas manufacturing this poison and not just one place, but no one seems to know just how extensive the Joker's organization is. He could be an international criminal or someone with some serious oversea connections."

"But is there any progress in stopping it?"

"So far none…the police and the military are trying to find a pattern, but seeing how crazy the man is on television I don't think there is a pattern," Cecile was silent uncertain of what to say as the young woman imagined that people in the homeland were likely panicking. "The Joker, this Mister Freeze and now Zero…they have changed things forever and its going to keep changing."

"What do you mean," Cecile inquired.

"It won't stop with their appearance. Just think how crimes are being carried out now…sooner or later how wars are fought is going to be changing too."

* * *

In the hideout below Ashford Academy while Lelouch was away and Sayoko was out shopping for a few pairs of clothes for C.C. and Ayano, but speaking of which the green haired woman was eating pizza while watching the news on Lelouch's computer monitor. Ayano being a little curious took a look around wandering into the workshop were Lucius was. It was obvious the man was busy at work at his bench working on Lelouch's Zero mask as he was modifying it to include a slide system to allow the young man to use his Geass, an interesting power he gained that Ayano had been briefed on. Ayano surprised Lelouch by taking the news he had a power that could compel a person just once to obey his orders, but his Geass like much of what he had was another tool to be used when the situation demands it.

"_Could his power be similar to…no…never mind...it couldn't be."_

Ayano was distracted from her thoughts as she looked around the workshop noticing some interesting gadgets and devices Fox had made or had once been collecting dust in the warehouse he had called home.

"Anything I can interest you in Miss Kosaka?"

"You can just call me Ayano," Ayano replied causally.

"Alright," Lucius replied as he kept working to finish modifying the mask.

"I am curious, why is someone like you working with Lelouch?"

"Well my company was my whole life and with it gone what can I do. Nobody wants me involved with their companies because of my reputation and my humanitarian efforts for the Japanese. But I suppose a part of it is that I got a little too carried away with my projects," Fox replied with a chuckle.

"I see…like that suit Lelouch wearers?"

"Exactly…the Nomex Survival Suit was meant to be for light infantry, but Britannia believed that a soldier's life was not worth 500,000 pounds. But since I have given it to Lelouch I have modified it and improved upon its original design."

"I see," Ayano said as she was looking around. "Is this the original suit?"

"Yes, but I think you'll notice a difference with that one. I originally made two pairs of suits for two test users including a back-up spare for each. I am sure you know that some Britannian units use female soldiers especially among those of noble familes who become officers."

"So you made two with a female user in mind," Ayano said as she saw an unmodified FoxTech Nomex survival suit, but unlike Lelouch's suit the one Ayano was looking at was more designed for a female wearer in mind. Its flexible titanium-dipped fiber undersuit was the same, but its second layer was where the position of the plates was different for obvious reasons.

"I don't think this armor would have worked well for a woman. Somehow I think this was more a request from some woman from a noble family?"

"Not exactly…some of the designers involved with its creation wanted it to be…sexy as they put it bluntly, but go on."

"A chest place in this kind of configuration creates the risk of cracking the wearer's sternum if she were to fall and not mention it is signed in a way to provide a good way to guide a bladed weapon to your heart. You still got to penetrate the armor through."

"An excellent observation, but if you are interested in it I could modify it to remove that design flaw," Fox offered.

"Me," Ayano asked.

"Well do you think you will be heading into a fight?"

"I am not sure, but it could happen. I am not exactly one for sneaking around like Lelouch through."

"I could work out something for you…we should talk more when I finish the modifications of this mask. I'll need your measurements through so I can adapt it more to your chest and modify the upper torso for your uh…you know to ensure proper spacing and proper protection."

"Of course," Ayano said understanding instantly. "I'll be around when you want to start, but until then I apologize for disturbing you."

"Not at all," Fox replied as Ayano was about to leave. However she saw something in a corner of the workshop where she eyed a set of design specs for a new kind of Knightmare Frame, but its shape and design was very different from anything Ayano had seen before. Its design suggested some kind of transformable frame.

"_What else does Lelouch have?" _

* * *

Later that evening after Sayoko returned Ayano was looking through some of the clothes and after choosing some she finally changed out of the prison uniform into a hot magenta spaghetti top, black denim shorts, a white scarf, black boots with pink thigh-high socks. C.C. however chose to remain wearing her current attire. Lelouch himself decided not to join them as he was upstairs having dinner with his younger sister Nunnally and being the cautious type that he was especially in matters about his little sister he had cameras in the clubhouse allowing him when he is in the hideout to keep an eye on his sister if need be. Oddly though Ayano alone was sitting before the screen quietly watching Nunnally with her older brother Lelouch, talking to the wheelchair bound fourteen year old girl.

"Today Miss Sayoko was showing me origami where if you fold a piece of paper the correct way you can make birds, boats and all kinds of shapes and animals," Nunnally exclaimed happily before slipping some of the soup she was eating. But in her excitement she accidentally spilled some getting some on the corners of her mouth.

Lelouch reacted quickly and wiped it away.

"Easy there you don't have to tell me everything all at once. It's not like I am going anywhere."

"Yeah you are right, thank you."

"You are very welcome," Lelouch said with a genuine smile.

Nunnally giggled before speaking, "I am so happy right now, because last night you scared me a little."

"Did I," Lelouch said as he avoided looking at her. "I am sorry…I just have a lot on my mind that's all."

"Hey," Nunnally began getting her brother's attention holding up a pink origami crane she had made earlier in the evening. "They say if you fold a thousand of these cranes your wish will come true, so if there has been anything you have been wishing for."

"No…not really, but what about you do you wish for anything?"

Nunnally put the crane down taking a moment to consider that before answering.

"I wish the world was a gentler place."

"When the day comes when you can finally see it I am sure it will be."

"Really," Nunnally asked hopefully.

"I promise," Lelouch said without hesitation.

Watching from the hideout Ayano seemed lost in a sense of nostalgia as she seemed lost in a distant memory from a long time ago where she saw herself as a younger child with another child who bore a resemblance to her, but was younger.

"_Asami…"_

Ayano thought remembering the little girl, but was shaken from her thoughts by a certain green-haired woman.

"Missing someone?"

The black-haired Japanese woman glared at the immortal woman in response before countering with.

"And you are not," Ayano said as her remarked slightly surprised C.C. "You may lie to others in their faces with that attitude but I can feel it, you are just as hurt as me or Lelouch. But you merely hide it better."

C.C. said nothing and went back to her pizza, while Ayano went back to watching Lelouch and Nunnally. The black-haired woman was just in time to observe something between the Lamperouge siblings. Nunnally had taken her brother's hand and hooked her left pinky finger around Lelouch's opposite pinky finger.

"Sayoko taught me this the other day, it's called a Japanese promise," Nunnally explained before she began moving her hand along with Lelouch's up and down as she chanted. "Cross my heart, hope to die, eat a thousand needles if I lie…pinky promise sung."

Lelouch was speechless for a few moments after his pinky became unhooked from Nunnally's pinky.

"Well that's scary I may have to eat a thousand needles someday."

Ayano raised an eyebrow at that comment.

"That's right, so I better not catch you telling any lies ok."

"Don't you worry I'll never lie I swear."

Ayano was quiet as she put one hand on the sky and looked at the scene lovingly, but it wasn't Lelouch and Nunnally she was looking at but rather the memory of a young girl who bore a resemblance to her.

* * *

Later that night somewhere near the south-eastern oceanic border of Area 11 on an island that hadn't been named, but the military records who had developed an interest in it recently called it Kamine Island the formerly unnamed island that was a few miles away from Shikine Island where a Britannian military facility was located. But on the uninhabited island Bob was overseeing a group of the Joker's goons finishing setting up a bomb built out of two water-heater size tanks filled with liquid Sakuradite while pressurized air tanks filled with another chemical with a electronic deceive at the heart of it. There was no timer on it, but the bomb was of the Joker's own design.

"We're ready boss," Bob replied as the bomb was armed waiting detonation from the Joker who held the remote.

At the moment the two were inside a large cavern where a set of ancient ruins stood where just opposite of the cave entrance was large stone door craved into the wall with geometric symbols upon it. In front of this door rigged with motion sensors to detonate if anyone got too close to it or even nudged the wrong way was the large bomb would explode.

"Let's move out gentlemen and then we'll watch the fireworks," Joker replied before he and his men cleared out of the cavern.

Around the same time back in Japan. After dinner with Nunnally, Lelouch went out as Zero taking the Tumbler as he was going out to find some information on the Joker. Sticking to the tunnels the masked young man headed into the Tokyo Concession where, after parking the Tumbler in a spot to keep it hidden, Lelouch ventured out keeping to the roof tops. Using a pair of devices to travel across the rooftops stealthily, one of them was a grapnel device on a handle attached to a round disc which held a large amount of 350-pound test monofilament. The cable was attached to two very powerful launchers at moveable tips that fire the line in two directions to allow the user to travel across long gaps horizontally riding along the line holding onto the handle of the launcher itself.

Lelouch hurried across the rooftop of an apartment building before drawing out his next tool he had, which used the same monofilament as his Line-Launcher but it was more unique. At first glance it looked like an unusual handgun, but it was a one-ok-a-kind gas-powered magnetic grapple gun that could allow its user to ascend up to high places very quickly. Using the weapon brought back some fond memories for Lelouch as he remembered the first time Lucius showed him the gun along with its companion the Line-Launcher and the harness set that went with it.

* * *

(Six months ago)

During his visit with Fox the two men had gotten into a discussion about Marianne as Fox remembered the former Knight of Two and the Empress of Britannia fondly. According to Fox, like the Ashford Foundation, FoxTech was also a supporter of the Imperial Empress and had assisted in the advancement of Knightmare Frame technology which includes the development of the Ganymede that she had made famous.

"Yeah I kinda miss her through, a terrible shame what happened to her children."

"I agree," Lelouch replied keeping a neutral expression.

"Here we are," Lucius said opening up a trunk where inside Lelouch saw the FoxTech Line-Launcher, a Grapple Gun, a harness with a metallic belt with a pair of black gloves. "Kevlar utility harness with utility and equipment belt with magnetized impact-resistant pouches and canisters built out of durable but lightweight metals."

Fox pointed to the grapple gun before moving to the Line-Launcher.

"Gas-powered, magnetic grapple gun that uses a 350-pound test monofilament while its brother the Line-Launcher here uses the same monofilament. But unlike the grapple gun that can help you reach rooftops pretty quick this can get you across deep chasms instead."

"These," Lelouch asked looking at the Nano-Gloves.

"These are Nano-Gloves, ideal for climbing and scaling difficult and even surfaces by using a powerful adhesive on the palms activated by an electric current. Unlike the grapple gun and line-launcher, these saw some use among some Black Ops and Special Forces units. But the gloves were all they were interested in and nothing else; however they eventually discarded their use. Right here is the whole set," Fox explained.

"Interesting," The former prince said as he examined the Grapple Gun.

"Here I got something else over here," Fox said gesturing Lelouch to a large metal container with four shelves similar large enough to store a person. The older man opened one of them up revealing what seemed to be a dark gray rubber suit with chest padding and plates on the limbs. "Here we are. Nomex survival suit for advanced infantry, kevlar bi-weave, reinforced joints."

"Tear resistant," Lelouch inquired before Fox knocked on the chest.

"This sucker will stop just about anything…even a knife."

"So it's bulletproof too?"

"Anything but a straight shot from a Knightmare Frame or a high-powered armor-piercing round," Fox explained while Lelouch felt out the suit.

"Why didn't they put it into production?"

"The military didn't think a soldier's life was worth 500 grand. So what's your interest in it, Mr. Lamperouge?"

"I want to buy it?"

"Really…for what purpose if I may ask?"

"Oh for personnel use," Lelouch replied trying not to outright lie.

"You expect gunfire at Ashford Academy your majesty," Fox replied stunning Lelouch.

"How did you know?"

"I met you a couple of times as a kid if you recall and someone like you isn't easy to forget since your eye color and hair look a lot like your mother's. I don't forget a face," Fox replied with a smile before adding. "Don't worry I am not offended that you lied about your identity I understand, but all I ask is that you don't treat me like and idiot and being a little more forthright with me on your intentions."

"Alright, but you might not like my intentions?"

"From where I stand these days your majesty that might surprise you," Fox replied.

"Ok, but call me Lelouch."

"Sure," Fox replied with a smile. "If you want to rebel against Britannia I got a few things you might be very interested in and maybe some ideas for improvement on that suit if you want to use it."

"Alright," Lelouch replied with a grin.

* * *

(Present Day)

As Zero, Lelouch reached his destination which was a small lounge and bar which was very popular among some members of nobility which seemed unusually given its size and seemingly remote location. But the truth of the matter was that this was a proper hangout spot for members of the Britannian Mafia and those involved with some of the various crime rings and gangs around Area 11. Using the different visions in his mask Lelouch zoomed in on the interior of the bar looking for the man he sought who might have the information he needs.

Looking around Lelouch zeroed in on his target who was a man in his early fifties with his black hair turning gray with brown eyes wearing a dark blue business suit with a red tie a slim figure sitting at the bar with other Britannian gangsters. Quietly creeping closer Lelouch used his grapple gun to fire a small audio-bug on a piece of adhesive hitting the window close to the bar allowing Lelouch to listen inside the bar through the glass. Hiding in the shadows Lelouch listened in while trying to focus on the voice of the man he was hoping to get information from. There were a number of background noises to flitter out, but Lelouch made some adjustments and got a respectable audio feed coming in now provided nothing interfered with it.

Arnold Stormwell was a notorious gangster and one of the major players in the Britannian Mafia operating in Area 11. He was famous for moving in drugs and illegal weapons and merchandise across Area 11's black market so if anyone was likely to know something about the Joker it would be him.

"I can't believe the Joker has gone too far…I should have asked him more about what he intended to do with those chemicals," Lelouch listened in on a conversation between Arnold and another gangster present.

"With that guy the less you know the better. I heard some guys who asked too many questions were never heard from again."

"I know…you got to be out of your mind to cross that guy."

"So have any of you heard when the Joker's scheme is going end? I mean is he holding all of Britannia hostage or something?"

"Nah I heard he has something else in mind."

"Then maybe I should have asked him what products to avoid using," Arnold commented before finishing off his glass.

"Sooner or later he has to put it a stop to it right?"

"Maybe, but with that clown you just can't be sure…anyway good night," Arnold said paying for his drink before leaving the bar.

Lelouch began to discreetly follow him watching for above waiting for an opportunity to question Arnold on any information about the Joker he apparently had. The young man wished he could use his Geass on him, but it was too risky to take off his helmet out in the open. Fox would have the spare helmet modified for that purpose and it was likely to be finished soon, but it merely meant Lelouch would need to do things the old fashion way.

His time came when Arnold entered an alleyway with some old statues above the alley lining the rooftops which were both solid and stable enough for Lelouch to use as an idea came to mind. As Arnold passed under some of the old statues Lelouch suddenly dropped down before grabbing Arnold from behind.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

The gangster barely had a chance as he was lifted up into the air before he was face to face with Zero who was perched on top of the statue holding him by the neck. Suddenly he dropped the man who screamed fearing he was going to die, but his feet during his ascend was tied to the same cable Lelouch had used to drop down and grab the gangster leaving him dangling thirty feet off the ground. Lelouch came down and positioned himself on a small ledge allowing him to be face to face with the man.

"Arnold Stormwell…you are one of the most well-known mobsters operating in Area 11 with a lot of connections on the Black Market…I want information about the Joker."

"The Joker I don't know what you are talking about?"

"I heard about how you were moving supplies for him, so tell me what you know or else," Lelouch threatened as he drew a pocket knife and moved it close to the cable holding the gangster up.

"You…you can't be serious."

"Want to find out," Lelouch replied without hesitation as he ran the knife's blade along the cable preparing to cut it. Hearing the sound of cutting the man began panicking trying to put out one excuse after another.

"I swear to god I don't know anything."

Lelouch said nothing as suddenly the cable was cut and man was about to fall, but Lelouch grabbed him by the leg.

"Now be more truthful or…well…my arm is getting tired."

"Ok ok…I don't know where the Joker is, but I know the drop-off point where I deliver the goods. I just drop them off and then leave…I SWEAR THAT'S IT!"

"What is this drop-off point?"

"It's the old Rainbow Puccho Factory in the Minato Ghetto."

In a quick series of movements Lelouch released the man who fell into a large dumpster which unknown to the man was full of cardboard, plastic and a lot of foam inserts which soften his landed quite a bit. He would be shaken, but for the most part he was surprisingly unharmed. Lelouch was gone by the time the man pulled himself out from the dumpster.

But on his way back to the Tumbler, Lelouch heard a large crash nearby prompting the young man to divert off his course to investigate the sound. Hurrying across the top of apartment buildings following a column of smoke Lelouch saw in the enhanced vision on his visor inside his mask the young man found a guardhouse destroyed. Judging by the debris a large vehicle had plowed through the small wooden building into a Knight Corp storage and shipping facility.

Investigating further as Lelouch proceed to guide in after switching his mask over to analysis mode to look for signs of where the vehicle had gone. At storage warehouse number forty-five, a large armored car was parked inside. Behind it laid the shattered remains of an automatic roll-down door. The door was frozen solid before the armored car rammed right through it shattering it like glass. Inside the warehouse five men were loading the armored truck with large green canisters that were the size of twenty-pound propane tanks. The canisters full of liquid nitrogen weren't among the only objects being stolen, because being loaded were high end electronic components and parts including electrodes and reaction sticks.

Supervising the theft was Mister Freeze who stood guard by the entrance following freezing an office were a pair of Security Guards stood, but the villain used his freezing gun to freeze the small office in ice trapping the men inside. The men helping Mr. Freeze were members of a Japanese resistance group based out in Saitama Ghetto, members of the Fierce Yamato Alliance. Besides stealing some of the equipment and canisters for himself most of the advance electronic parts and components were being stolen for someone else.

"Are you done yet," Mister Freeze asked as the truck was almost filled with all of the equipment and goods they needed.

"We're all set," A Japanese man with a dirty red jacket, gray shirt and black jeans commented.

Watching from the shadows from the roof of warehouse forty-four was Lelouch who was trying to get a clear shot at Mr. Freeze's face to identity him. He considered stopping them, but yet he wondered if he should. Lelouch recognized two of the men with Mr. Freezes as members of a resistance group operating out of the Saitama Ghetto. Finally turning Lelouch got a full face shot, but yet the question nagged at Lelouch…should he intervene or let them go.

Suddenly an incoming notice on the military channel came in, which made Lelouch's decision for him. It seemed someone among the Britannians had found the same factory in question being involved with the Joker. Now he was in danger of losing his only possible lead if the Britannians botch the situation somehow.

"_I have to stop the Joker…his poison hygiene products are more of a serious danger than anything else right now." _

At that moment Lelouch reasoned that the Joker was a much more immediate and dangerous problem especially given the electronic notice he received moments ago. He had hoped the explosion was somehow involved with the Joker but was disappointed. After collecting enough data Lelouch hurried off to head for Minato Ghetto. Meanwhile Mister Freeze and his allies got back aboard the armored car making a hasty escape. Very soon his revenge would be complete as all he needed were a few more valuable parts and components.

"Soon I will have vengeance upon the rest of those who have wronged me."

* * *

A/N: Mister Freeze is moving to target the rest of those who have wronged him, but Lelouch due to receiving an alert that someone else had found clues leading to the same factory Lelouch intended to investigate was forced to let Freeze go to deal with the Joker who was a far more serious threat all things considered.

Now the question is who found the factory before Lelouch and when he arrives where are the authorities. Find out in the next chapter and after this chapter I intend to increase the length of the chapters to add a little more meat to them. It's already well underway, but I stopped production midway to contemplate ideas.


End file.
